HARRY POTTER Y EL CASTILLO DE LOS SECRETOS
by sariah.romero
Summary: Seis estudiantes de un colegio mágico de Italia, han sido invitados a llevar un curso en el colegio de Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, con el objetivo de descubrir un misterio que se oculta en los muros de la escuela y la poca pacifica intervención del ministerio mágico en ella…Un asesino esta suelto y si no fuera poco, además deben lidiar con los típicos problemas...
1. ¿MISTERIOS? TAN SOLO UNA CARTA

_**amigos con poderes realmente ddiferentes a cambiar algunas cosas en el colegio? Su mision? Pasa el mayor tiempo posible fuera de problemas...Secretos, Encantamientos, Licantropos, Castigos, Verdades y muchas...muchas risas.**_

* * *

 **CAPITULO 1: ¿Misterios? Tan solo una carta**

 **{JADE P.O.V.}**

Estiro mis brazos adormilada, mientras escucho los tranquilos ronrroneos de mi querida gatita Cutted, sonrió, no hay momento en el que mi amiga no se vea adorable, estira una de sus patas como si intentase coger algo en su sueño, siempre luchando por lo que quiere, me arrodillo a su lado, admirándola mientras duerme, se ve tan elegante con su lazo verde que combina a la perfección con sus ojos y el barniz que he colocado en sus pequeñas garras. Recuerdo como luchamos para que yo pudiese arreglarla un poco, para que aquella competencia animal a lo que mis amigas me habían convencido que entráramos, hacia dos años . Al final mi querida Cutted descubrió cuanto le fascinaba la atención, tanto que ahora me es difícil alejar a mi amiga, de los espejos y los reflectores.

Me levanto con cuidado, para no despertarla y me acerco a la ventana. La abro un poco para poder respirar el aire fresco de un mañana tan hermosa. Me encanta esto, no hay nada mejor que el aroma de tulipanes y rosas frescas, veo el sol que se dispone a salir entre las copas verdes del hermoso parque cercano. En ese momento, observo una majestosa ave que se posa aun lado mío, me parece que es una lechuza de plumas pardas. No conozco mucho todas las especies animales, pero. Claro que puedo recordar, todas aquellas que mi hermana Amber, se encarga de que no olvide…La veo extender una de sus patas, justo donde había un pergamino atado.. Un mensaje, pero ¿de quien? En Encantia suelen mandar mensajes con fénix y otras aves místicas, pero ¿una lechuza? Tomo el pergamino y observo a la lechuza alejarse en el oriente…

Mi nombre es Jadeline Miller… tengo trece años y vivo con Cutted y mi mama en una bella casa cercana al parque central de la Ciudad Rosade. Es una ciudad muy tranquila y realmente hermosa, llena de flores y vida, un lugar realmente hermoso para vivir. Justo a una tres horas de la ciudad de Roma. No la conozco, pero dicen que es hermosa.

Me alejo de la ventana en busca de mi vestido azul y su túnica negra que iba a juego. Comienzo a correr por mi habitación, buscando un lazo blanco que por alguna razón, había terminado debajo de mi cama…Cojo la insignia plateada sobre la túnica y mis patines-zapatos (idea de mi amiga Maya)…finalmente estoy lista.

Bajo con cuidado las escaleras de madera…la sala esta en silencio ¿Dónde esta mama? Me siento en el ultimo escalón y me dispongo a ponerme mis patines-zapatos, cuando escucho unas voces provenientes de la cocina.

-Su escape continua siendo un misterio- escuche una voz que conseguí reconocer como la de la mismísima reina Celeste…la soberana de Encantia…pero ¿ella? ¿en mi casa? ¿Cómo es posible?. Quizás un trasladar.. tal vez un holograma. Esa no es la cuestión importante aquí, me dispongo a ponerme de pie, pero la emoción me ha ganado y siento perder el equilibrio a causa de los zapatos-patines…me sostengo del barandal de madera y para mi suerte nadie me ha escuchado.

-No solo para nosotros, me infiltre en el Ministerio la noche pasada, tal como lo pidió. Entrada y salida…nadie me ha visto…sin embargo, lo que he descubierto me ha tenido preocupada- Esa era mama ¿pero de que estaba hablando? ¿Qué ministerio? ¿Qué entrada, que noche? El silencio se prolonga, me parece que la reina desea, que mama continúe hablando. -Los archivos se los envié a Jasmine aquella misma noche, supongo que se los habrá hecho llegar-

-Los dementores fueron la principal arma de quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado ¿Por qué el Ministerio pondría a custodiar a un Mortifico tan peligroso, como Sirius Black?- esta vez era la reina quien hablaba. -Debieron suponer que un escape como este sucedería nada mas entrara en Askaban…Sin embargo, sucedió doce anos después- comento ella misma poco después

-Conocemos la manera de trabajar del Ministerio Mágico, no es difícil suponer que estén cubriendo algo mayor con todo este escandalo- ahora fue el turno de mama de hablar, otra pausa y casi puedo jurar haber escuchado un suspiro de la reina, supongo que después de todo, ella también se cansa.

-¿Cómo lo ha tomado la comunidad mágica de la tierra?-

-Londres esta aterrado, Por este lado no se ha recalcado mucho la noticia de su escape.. por una parte es mejor así…me parece que ya es suficiente con las comunidades humanas de Londres- Siento mi piel enchinarse, ¿ahora de que están hablando?

-también lo saben- reconoció por lo bajo la reina

-un escape de Askaban es una verdadera novedad, la noticia se filtro…claro que los humanos creen que se trata de un simple asesino- comento mama

-Tendremos que darnos prisa entonces…si no queremos que la noticia se expanda por todo el planeta- menciono la reina, de nuevo se mantuvo el silencio, como si intentaran comprender algo ¿pero que cosa? ¿Qué me he perdido? -Jane. ¿Tienes mas noticias del otro asunto?

-Me temo que las mismas…el Ministerio sobrepasa el poder del Profesor Dumbledore, Los Dementores ya están a sus puertas, bajo el pretexto de proteger a los alumnos, aunque ya sabemos lo que eso significa-

-Debemos mantenernos alertas, por los chicos- esa fue la ultima frase que escuche, ya no podía mas…debía salir de casa, encontrar a mis amigos…definitivamente en esa conversación ahí un gato encerrado, y lo descubriría con la ayuda de sus amigos..

Patino por la acera mientras intento tranquilizarme, sabia que mama ayudaba a la Reina cuando algo mágico significaba un peligro o problemas para las comunidades mágicas de la tierra o parar los humanos, pero…me siento tan confundida, es como si hubiese entrado en una película de espías y ciencia-ficción.. Entiendo que hay temas que no puedo conocer porque son muy confidenciales, sin embargo, en estos momentos tengo tanta curiosidad como nunca antes. ¿Profesor Dumbledore? ¿Dementores? ¿Sirius Black? ¿Ministerio de Magia? ¿Asesino?

Me parece que estaba tan distraída en ese tema, que me olvide de prestar atención en mi camino y no me percate que había chocado con alguien hasta que ya me encontraba sentada sobre la acera. Veo a una chica que me ha extendido la mano para levantarme, sonrió, podría reconocerla en cualquier lugar y no solo por las pulseras coloridas en su mano derecha, era mas bien, por el sentimiento de emoción y alegría que emanaba mi querida hermana gemela, cada vez que estaba por la ciudad.

-Amber!- exclame con asombro, en medio de nuestro ferviente abrazo de gemelas, no quiero soltarla, porque siento que podría desaparecer nada mas pestañeara…nos separábamos unos minutos después y le veo sonreír. Su castaño-claro cabello se encuentra un poco despeinado esta mañana, seguramente el resultado de una agotadora mañana de trabajo-granjero, sus ojos verdosos reflejan gran alegría mientras porta el mismo uniforme que yo, a pesar de que seamos unas gemelas realmente idénticas, aun hay una clara diferencia de que ella es la gemela mayor.

-No sabia que estabas en la ciudad… ¿Por qué no avisaste? Seguro que mama…- Amber me interrumpió de pronto, haciendo una señal para que me mantuviera callada, me tomo del codo izquierdo y comenzamos a caminar alejándonos de la gente que nos miraba con atención ¿es que nunca habían visto gemelas?

-la ciudad sigue siendo tan…comunicativa- comento ella por lo bajo, rodo los ojos con desesperación, mientras continuamos caminando. -¿Puedes responder a algunas de mis preguntas ahora?- pocas veces estuve a punto de perder la paciencia que me caracteriza, como pocas son las veces que veo a mi hermana por aquí.

Nos detenemos frente a una dulcería, ella camina unos pasos mas y luego voltea hacia donde me encuentro yo. Me parece que esta dudosa, y mi mente comienza a inventar ml y una de situaciones en las que mi irresponsable gemela podría estar metida esta vez…

-Bien…mmm… ¿Cómo te digo esto? Hermana, recuerdas, eso sobre…-le callo, mientras la desesperación crecía. -¿Quieres ir al tema?-le pregunto, me parece que se encuentra avergonzada, lo que hace que mi temor crezca. -Bueno, sobre los poderes nuevos- comento ella, trago saliva, justo lo que me temía.

-dime que no te andas apareciendo y desapareciendo por todas partes. Por favor- mencione un poco preocupada ¿Cómo puede ser tan irresponsable? Pienso en una chica apareciendo y desapareciendo sin control y en personas ajenas siendo los blancos de sus espantosas bromas, quizás podamos ser las personas mas parecidas del planeta, pero si hay algo que nos diferencia es mi clara responsabilidad y su gran inmadurez -Bien, quizás si lo he hecho un par de veces- menciono ella, mientras parecia sostener una cuenta imaginaria con sus dedos

-¿Es que no puedes ser mas irresponsable?-mencione un poco desesperada

-Creo que alguien olvida quien es la gemela Alfa-menciono un poco arrogante, claro, ahí esta la gemela que por tanto tiempo había intentado ocultar.

-AMBER…no tengo tiempo para tus juegos…Mama y la Reina ocultan algo muy raro y yo , aun tengo que llegar a clases- mencione con la poca paciencia que me queda, sin esperar mas respuestas, continúe caminando alejándome de ella.

-¿Aun vas a esa escuela tuya?-me pregunto cuando consiguió alcanzarme unos segundos después, me pregunto ¿Cómo se habrá dado cuenta? ¿habrá sido el uniforme? Talvez, ¿la insignia?

-Si y por lo que veo tu también- comente con media sonrisa, al observar nuevamente el uniforme que ella portaba. Ella hizo una mueca, como si le desagradara el uniforme- no bromees con esas cosas, por favor- dijo poco después.

-Explica el uniforme, entonces- Voltee a ver a mi hermana y fue hasta aquel momento, que me percate de los lentes de sol que se había puesto ¿Qué se cree ahora? ¿Una agente secreta Gubernamental?, me disponía a preguntarle, aunque claro…sabia que lamentaría preguntar, cuando con un susurro me respondió -vengo en cubierto- le mire confusa y me doy cuenta que observaba con atención un grupo de misteriosas personas que se encontraban reunidos en la esquina del otro lado de la calle, sin previo aviso, mi hermana me jala hacia un pequeño callejón y de nuevo me indica que guarde silencio.

Esperamos lo que parecían veinte minutos, entre las sombras silenciosas del callejón, seguro que si no tuviera poderes del tiempo, ahora mismo estaría armando un alboroto por llegar tarde a la escuela, sin embargo, algo me preocupa, la misteriosa gente del otro lado de la calle continua ahí, como si esperaran a alguien o algo, dirijo la vista a mi hermana, buscando respuestas, no responde….Caminamos con cuidado entre callejones pequeños, que me hacen recordar una vieja película de policías que veíamos de pequeña, justamente a juego con las gafas de sol que llevaba ella, esta mañana.

-Supe de las Investigaciones de mama, ella, Jazmine, la reina…todos están en algo grande- Le escucho incrédula ¿Cómo es posible? -Lo que hiciste no esta bien, eso es fisgonear en asuntos del consejo Mágico- mencione molesta, me parece que eso no le ha importado nada…

-Trabajan en conjunto a magos de Inglaterra…se hacen llamar …. ¿Has escuchado algo sobre un tal..Sirius Black- asentí levemente ¿en que me estoy metiendo?

-Según he oído, es el primer mago que escapa de la prisión mas segura de todas…los magos y brujas de la tierra son representados por el Ministerio de Magia, la Reina no se fía de ellos…tratos sucios, engaños, criaturas horribles… posiblemente un crimen no cometido..- Mire a mi gemela un poco aturdida.. por un lado, asustada con la idea de que mi gemela este metiéndose en información confidencial donde no le llaman y por el hecho de que haiga un grupo de gente misteriosa detrás de ella…Por otra parte, me impresiona ¿Cómo es que tiene un cerebro tan grande para enrollarse en algo peligroso, arriesgado y salir sin mayores problemas?. No pienso admitírselo, pero lo que dice quizás no sea tan descabellado como sonaría a cualquiera que no hubiera escuchado la conversación de esta mañana.

-¿Por qué me lo cuentas?- le pregunto en voz baja

_Estoy huyendo Jadeline, hermana…ellos me han descubierto…le dije a Papa que me quedaría aquí un tiempo, para que no le hagan nada a el…a la granja- Es ahora cuando comprendo porque se ve obligada a usar la túnica de mi escuela, papa no tendría problemas con que Amber viniese a estudiar en la misma escuela que yo o Joustin (mi amigo y hermanastro de Amber)…Cualquiera que le conociera también como yo, sabría cuanto desprecia los símbolos de esclavitud, como solía decir la exagerada de mi hermana.

-Tampoco puedes llegar a casa… ¿verdad?- le pregunte, ella pareció morderse un poco el labio, me parece que se desespera…-¿y cual es tu plan entonces? Papa y Mama se enteraran de que le mentiste a Papa.. Además, ni siquiera sabes que trama esa gente…irrumpiste en información confidencial- comente pensativa, ella negó con la cabeza ligeramente, como si algo mas le preocupase … -Te veo después- susurro antes de desaparecer frente a mis ojos.

Suspiro, justamente así son mis días cuando mi gemela viene de vista… ahora estoy sola, caminando entre charcos de agua estancada y la soledad de los callejones, cuando escucho el timbre de mi teléfono, lo cojo y veo una video-llamada.

En la pantalla, reconozco con facilidad a mi mejor amiga en todo el mundo, Selene Briar…Una chica de piel rosada-pálida, de un cabello negro profundo que lo decoraba unos pocos rayos blancos, aunque, lo que mas la destacaba; eran sus ojos, de un azul tan oscuro y puro, que las estrellas mismas parecían reflejarse en ellos… -Hola Selene- le salude felizmente, ver una cara tranquila y amigable en estos momentos, es lo que mas necesito…

-Jade, finalmente te encuentro- le escuche suspirar con alivio, me disponía a preguntar cuando veo Maya y Sheila se metieron en la imagen de la pantalla… Maya Brooks es una chica pelirroja de ojos color chocolate, como siempre, tiene su cabello agarrado en dos coletas bajas, siendo adornadas por unos listones amarillos... Sheila Domine es mi otra mejor amiga, una chica elegante de cabello azul profundo y de ojos violetas, su cabello se encuentra suelto decorado por una tiara plateada…Maya intentaba a varias maneras, colarse en el rango de imagen, mientras que Sheila parecía querer entrar a la fuerza, casi empujando a Selene…

-HOLA JADE- por poco y se me cae mi teléfono, cuando escucho a Maya gritar, no se porque aun no me acostumbro.

-valla Jade, creí que éramos amigas- escuche a Sheila un poco ofendida, ¿pero que le pasa?

-¿Por qué dices eso?- le pregunte confusa, se que no esta molesta, no de verdad al manos…

-olvídalo Jade, Shei solo esta un poco molesta porque no le dijiste que Amber estaba en la ciudad- explico Maya, me dio un poco de risa, ¿se invirtieron los papeles? Es muy extraño escuchar a Maya hablar tan tranquilamente…-Creí que mi hermana no te agradaba- le comente a Sheila un poco divertida

-exactamente, ¿Cómo esperas que reaccione, cuando la veo correr por la escuela?...en serio, no veo como sois hermanas- comento Sheila un poco ofendida, sonrió por un instante, cuando termino de comprender sus palabras -espera, espera, espera… ¿Dijiste que esta en la escuela?- le pregunte un poco sorprendida -¿no lo sabias?-escuche a Selene preguntarme

-Lo ultimo que supe de ella, fue.. que me dejo aquí, en mitad de un callejón abandonado- respondí poco después. Entonces exclamaron una sorpresa, me imagino que acaban de darse cuenta que continuo caminando a mitad de aquel callejón…

-así que, es por eso que aun no llegas al instituto- escuche a Selene razonar pensativa

-Amber esta demente, murmuraba cosas de un asesino y un misterio que traen mama y la reina-comente con preocupación, mientras continuaba mi camino, mirando fijamente la pantalla del teléfono. -talvez debas venir pronto Jade.. las cosas están un poco fuera de lo normal aquí-

-¿Cuándo hay algo normal en el Instituto?- pregunte con una pequeña sonrisa, mis amigas sonrieron levemente, cualquiera pensaría que es una escuela normal, solo nosotros sabemos lo que se oculta en la escuela.

-YA NO LO SOPORTO MAS!- exclamo de pronto Maya, lo que nos hizo saltar a las tres. -JADE TIENES QUE VENIR PRONTO, JAZMINE DIJO QUE NO ADELANTARIA NADA HASTA QUE ESTES AQUÍ, AMBER NO DEJA DE GRITAR Y DOS SOLDADOS DE LA GUARDIA REAL LA TIENEN CUSTODIADA-la explosión de Maya nos tomo de sorpresa, tantas preguntas, tantas confusiones, pero solo veo una respuesta -Estaré en cinco minutos- susurre

 ***SALON DE MUSICA***

Nos encontrábamos en silencio, meditando la reciente información.. Sujeto la carta entre mis manos temblorosas -¿Hogwarts?- mi pregunta se desvanece en el aire, no hay respuesta…Observo a mi alrededor, Amber se encuentra sentada de brazos cruzados, bufa en desesperación y a ambos lados de ella, se encuentran un par de muchachos de la guardia de Encantia, ni si quiera quiero seguir preguntando ese tema. Dirijo mi vista en dirección al piano de madera que adorna el salón, ahí se encuentra sentada Maya con una gran sonrisa adornando su rostro, imagino que le emociona mucho la idea de ver una nueva escuela de Magia.. Cerca de ella se encontraba Diego Astori un chico de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos color avellana que reía divertido a un lado de Sheila, era de suponerse…Seguramente Sheila pensaba en todas las compras fascinantes que podría hacer en Londres, o en algún centro comercial mágico…Diego por su parte, seguro pensaría en la infinidad de bromas que podría gastar en la nueva escuela, sonrió levemente…ninguno parecía encontrar nada malo en ir a estudiar a una nueva escuela, yo en cambio pienso en lo difícil que podría ser, tener que enfrentarnos a una comunidad mágica que no acepta a las hadas ¿Cómo se supone que nos libremos de esta? Seguramente, todo es culpa de Amber…

Mi vista se fija en la ultima persona que estaba en el salón hasta ese momento…Selene permanecía de pie, al lado de una ventana, con la vista perdida en algo mas allá que ahora no puedo distinguir, pero la conozco lo suficiente para saber que algo anda mal…Me acerco con cuidado, no quiero que se aleje y ella no lo hace, permanece quieta con la vista perdida en algún lugar de la ventana…Dirijo la mirada hacia la misma dirección que ella lo hace y distingo a un joven de cabello negro desordenado y de ojos ambares que juega con un Husky muy alegre, sonrió, ahora todo esta claro

-No te preocupes por el… Zoe se encargara de que no haga algo que lamenten después- comente por lo bajo, me parece que ha sonreído..

-será un tiempo muy largo, sin Erick cerca- le escuche susurrar, me parece que mas para ella que para mi. -necesitan un poco de espacio.. y ¿Qué mejor que visitando una nueva escuela mágica?- Salte ante el comentario de Sheila, como le hace para meterse en todas las conversaciones.. Tomo la carta entre mis manos nuevamente, la leo con cuidado y entonces suspiro…

 _COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA Y HECHICERÍA_

Director: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.

Querido Señorita: Jadeline A. Miller

Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de una plaza en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios. Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza hoy mismo.

Muy cordialmente,  
Minerva McGonagall  
Subdirectora

* * *

 _ **Que mas puedo decir? este es mi libro favorito y espero que les pueda gustar esta nueva version...**_

 **Para el siguiente capitulo, un personaje muy querido ayudara a los seis amigos a adentrarse en el magico mundo de Hogwarts, con la aparicion especial de ciertas mascotas y uno que otro personaje que pronto conoceran mejor...**

 _ **Hasta la proxima :D**_


	2. PRIMERO DE SEPTIEMBRE

_**NOTAS DE AUTOR: DESPUESDE TODA LA DEMORA QUE LAMENTO TANTO, AQUI TIENEN EL CAPITULO NUMERO DOS DE ESTA MAGICA HISTORIA, UN GRUPO DE AMIGOS ESTA A PUNTO DE ADENTRARSE EN EL MISTERIOSO MUNDO DE LOS MAGOS, PERO CONTARAN CON UNA GRAN AYUDA, UNA AMISTAD ESTA POR FLORECER Y PODREMOS VER LA PARTICIPACION DE ALGUNOS PERSONAJES Y MASCOTAS...SIN MAS POR AHORA, LES DEJO EL CAPITULO 2.**_

 **CAPITULO 2: PRIMERO DE SEPTIEMBRE**

Las puertas del salon se habrieron dandole la vienvenida a dos mujeres muy hermosas, la joven de los cabellos negros se inclino a su llegada al igual que los guardias que cuastodiaban a Amber, los demas siguieron sus ejemplos y poco despues se vieron de pie, ante las ordenes de la mujer mayor, los guardias salieron dejandoles solos...

La Reina Celeste era considerada como la monarca de la luz, llena de esperanza, vida y hermosura, una mujer de cabellos rubios platinados que desendian por su espalda como una hermosa cascada blanca, cubriendo donde iniciaban sus hermosas alas de maripoda azulada, su vestido azulado pareceia estar formado por millones de mariposas de distintos tonos, que hacian irradiar de una manera muy especial aquellos ojos que se asemejaban al hielo, En su cabeza portaba el simbolo de su poder, una hermosa corona plateada en la que se podia distinguir el grabado de la luz,.. el sol, la luna y la estrella.. la union de un poder que traia esperanza y proteccion a todos. A su lado, se encontraba la joven Jazmine, una hermosa joven que devia de andar entre los ventiseis o veintiocho años de un hermoso cabello rosado un poco ondulado que enmaracaba su rostro y aquellos ojos verdosos, sus alas un poco mas pequeñas de un color platinado eran hermosas aunque no se podian comparar con las de la reina, vestia con un lindo conjunto lleno de brillos.

-Reina ¿que hace aqui?- la joven de cebellos negros dio un paso al frente con algo de curiosidad, para sorpresa de todos, se tetuvo en silencio en su lugar, miro a las mujeres fijamenente -ya lo sabia- reconociosin dudas -Sabian que nos invitarian a la escuela esta- declaro con un poco de rencor enseñando la carta, la mujer no se inmuto, llevava años conociendo a la joven, como para saver que ella no estaba del todo enojada como pareia en aquellos momentos

-Personalmente hable con el profesor Dumbledore para que les diera una plaza en su colegio, sus maletas ya estan terminadas y el expreso les esperara hasta al medio dia – la reina hizo una pequeña pausa y un gesto con la mano para pedir que guardasen silencio, haciendo que Sheila retrocediera un poco avochornada -Hogwarths es el mejor colegio de Magia y Hechiceria de Irlanda, y creemos tambien que es el objetivo de un asesino en serie, o es asi como le llama el Ministerio de Magia, no tenemos ninguna prueba de que los cargos por los que lo acusan sean ciertos o falsos. Pero deven andar con cuidado... Las fuentes astrales aseguran que busca algo en el castillo y ustedes deveran estar dentro para proteger lo que busca, si es necesarioproceder a su captura- las declaraciones de la reina les hicieron dudar, estremeserse y casi chillar del miedo, o al menos a una chica pelirroja

-¿Quiere que capturemos a un asesino?- pregunto Sheila estupefacta, poco despues de salir del tetrico silencio que se habia formado al rededor de ellos.

Vuestra tarea sera hacerse pasar por estudiantes de intercambio de un año e investigar y descubrir que es lo que busca Sirius Black en el colegio, brindarle proteccion a lo que esta buscando y si es necesario, capturarle...No les pido que sean policias, y no teman perder un año de clases, la escuela ha llegado a un trato con Hogwarths, todas las calificaciones que tengan alla, seran añadidas aca- el silenio de nuevo parecia ya ser una costumbre entre ellos, sin embargo, la reina les entendia, seria una mision dificil despues de todo.

-¿alguna pregunta?-esta vez fue Jazmine quien hablo y al ver que los chicos que no parecian salir de aquel estado, hizo un moviminto con sus manos y tras una ola de luz, ella y los seis estudiantes habian desaparecido.

 ** _(CALLEJON DIAGON)_**

Aquella debió de haber sido la mañana más ajetreada en el pacifico callejón Diagon, los adultos corrían con sus hijos con gran prisa, mientras hacían las últimas compras de materiales escolares ansiosos del momento que tanto habían esperado los mas chicos. Era primero de septiembre y se podía a ver a jóvenes con escobas y túnicas negras que corrían y reían, disfrutando de su último día por aquellos lugares. La prisa parecía tanta, que nadie se tomó el tiempo de observar a un grupo de trece añeros que caminaban sin ninguna prisa, mientras observaban atónitos las sorprendentes y un poco extrañas tiendas que les rodeaban, tiendas de escobas, de ropa, animales, algo parecido a un edificio de gobierno, tiendas de dulces, era extraño, pero diferente y eso era lo que lo hacía aún más especial.

-Es increíble- murmuro con admiración la joven de los cabellos azules

-Me sorprendes princesita, creía que tu escala de increíble era más alta- comento una joven de cabellos castaños y de ojos verdosos mientras forcejeaba un poco con el hermoso brazalete plateado como si se tratara de una horrible enfermedad

-No gastes tus energías Amb, estas cosas están selladas- comento una chica pelirroja sin prestarle mucha atención

-Dejen sus discusiones de una vez… que hemos tenido suerte de no llamar tanto la atención- comento un poco frustrada la mujer que los acompañaba, mientras miraba a varias direcciones como si buscase algo o a alguien -¿desde cuándo acá, Jazmine es la señorita gruñona?- murmuro Amber a la chica pelirroja, mientras que Jade suspiraba frustrada –perdonen a mi hermana y su incapacidad de cerrar la boca- murmuro poco después, la mujer dirigió su atención al grupo de chicos que parecían estar a punto de armar una palea del tamaño de Roma. La gente que caminaba con prisas, comenzaba a detenerse a su alrededor, intentando visualizar la pela callejera.

-Continuemos… quizás nos alcance mas adelante- comento la mujer mientras retomaba el paso siendo seguida por los seis estudiantes.. Una chica pelinegra de ojos color noche, la alcanzo con paso apresurado y una gran curiosidad en su mirada -¿Quién nos alcanzara? Jazmine- la mujer sonrió levemente –ya lo sabrás- fue su única respuesta para desilusión de la menor.

Poco después, la mujer les indico que la esperasen junto a una tienda de dulces, mientras ella desaparecía entre un puñado de gente. Los jóvenes esperaron por algunos minutos, cuando escucharon chillidos y un gran revuelo en un establecimiento de enseguida, la curiosidad pudo con ellos y decidieron acercarse, aunque no tuvieron que llegar muy lejos para ver quien armaba tremendo alboroto…

Una asquerosa rata grisácea corría entre chillidos, esquivando varios pares de piernas y a un robusto gato canela, mientras ambos animales eran perseguidos por dos chicos que debían ser los dueños

-Hermione detén a tu monstruo peludo ¿no ves que quiere devorarse a Scrabbers?- exclamo con ira un chico pelirrojo y pecoso.

-Ronald no seas insensible, Crookashonks no es ningún monstruo… tu rata le estaba molestando- exclamo con molestia una chica de cabello castaño extremadamente rizado, los jóvenes visitantes observaron a los dos amigos alejarse entre gritos y discusiones….

-¿pero qué problema tienen esos dos?- menciono Sheila un poco disgustada, mientras sacudía un poco su túnica grisácea, Amber resoplo frustrada, mientras Jade las miraba desaprobatoriamente -¿la rata se fue?- pregunto Maya algo temblorosa, mientras se sujetaba con fuerza al cuello de Diego, quien comenzaba a tomar un color azulado –Ayu...da…me- pedía el joven mientras luchaba por quitarse el agarre de la joven pelirroja que en un momento de desesperación se había subido en la espalda de su amigo.

En ese preciso momento regresaba Jazmine acompañada de una mujer que vestía con ropas negras, las cuales quedaban de maravilla con su alocado y corto cabello rosado, ambas se detuvieron junto al grupo –Chicos… les presento a Nymphadora…- la presentación por parte de Jazmine se vio concluida cuando el cabello rosado se volvió un rojo furia y le miro amenazadoramente -No me llames así- exclamo molesta, los chicos apenas pudieron contener una risita, ver a su mentora en una situación parecida, no era que se repitiera seguido…. El rojo furia se torno rosa-chicle y la mujer miro amablemente a los niños –Decidme Tonks- comento casualmente, a lo que los chicos asintieron un poco divertidos –Tonks los llevara por el callejón Diagon a recoger sus materiales y luego os llevara a la estación de King Croos, donde tomaran el expreso al colegio- comento Jazmine cuando ya se habia recuperado un poco del susto.

-¿tu no nos acompañaras?- pregunto un poco desespcionada la joven de los cabellos negros, mientras Tonks avansaba entre los chicos con gran emocion.

-Estoy ocupada Sel...y Tonks muy amablemente ha aceptado acomñarlos este dia- le comento la mujer que estaba a su lado,su breve conversacion se vio interrumpida cuando se percataron que Tonks aplaudia con cierta emocion mientras exclamaba un -Otro Metamorfomago- Selene y Jazmine miraron con compacion a Diego quien ya habia tornado un color purpura en su cara -Estas a cargo Sel, pero no se lo digas a ella- comento la mujer antes de desaparecer.

-No se mucho de los Metamorfomagos.. bueno casi nada de ellos... pero estoy bastante segura que Diego no es uno- comento Sheila al ver que Tonks esperaba con cierta emocion, que apareciera un nuevo color en la cara de su compañero.

-MAYA LA RATA YA SE FUE... ¿puedes bajarte? Diego no llegara ni al Expreso si continuamos asi- Selene se mantuvo firme, a pesar de la mirada suplicante de su amiga... Maya se solto del agarre sobre Diego y este finalmente pudo intentar respirar con tranquilidad

-gra..cias...sel- murmuro Diego, antes de caer desmayado dramaticamente

-¿su amigo esta bien?- pregunto Tonks un poco preocupada

-si.. se recuperara- comento Amber, mientras se encogia de hombros.

-¿Bien alguien sabe por donde vamos a iniciar?-Tonks pregunto a los chicos una vez que Diego se huvo levantado, Jade suspiro y con delicadeza saco una lista. -Jasmine nos hiso un itinerario... Lo primero son las varitas y los libros, despues devemos comprar una lechuza para compartir, materiales para pociones, una bascula, calderos, si queremos pasar a la tienda de escobas... ah y los uniformes ¿como pude haverlo olvidado?- Jade aparto la vista por unos instantes del itinerario, cuando se dio cuenta que sus amigos ya se alejaban junto a Tonks, suspiro molesta-aqui vamos de nuevo-murmuro mientras guardaba la extensa nota y corria tras ellos.

 **(Madam Malkin, Túnicas para todas las ocasiones)**

Las horas pasaban mientras los visitantes corrian de tienda en tienda buscando diferentes materiales para la nueva escuela, entre tunicas y capas, ya habia havido la primera discucion de aquella tarde -¿por que no puedo llevar una tunica azul brillante todos los dias?... sificiente tengo con esta... en serio.. ¿a quien le gyusta este color?- el explosivo verrinche de Amber se podia oir por al menos cienmetros a la redonda o al menos eso era lo que suponia Selene, mientras ella, Sheila, Maya y Diego hacian su mayor esfuerzo por cubrir sus oidos en un intentio de no escuchar sus quejidos, su gemela por su parte rodo los ojos antge la desesperacion -pero Amber... este color te queda de maravilla- le decia Tonks con una gran sonrisa.

 **(La Botica de Slug y Jigger)**

Era dificil encontrar las palabras palabras para describir una tienda como aquella, llena de tantos objetos raros que DIego podria jurar le estaban observando, cosas exdtrañas y asquerosas que se sacudian en pequeños frascos de vidrio occidado,ojos que guiñeaban y una que otra flor, pequeños trosos de alas que les hicieron tensarse, sin embargo, no todos ṕarecian pensar de la misma manera y es que cierta joven de cabellos negros corria de un estante otro con los ojos brillosos y una gran sonrisa en su rostro -Es increible, una tienda especialmente para pociones- exclamo hacercandose a sus amigos con una gran variedad de frascos y bolsitas entre sus manos -¿no lo creen?¿no lo creen?- la joven emocionada esperaba una respuesta afirmativa de sus amigos, los cuales la veian con un poco de miedo y pena. -Selene es la mejor en pociones en el instituto- Jade le habia comentado a Tonks que tambien la veia un poco extraño -entonces creo que te agradara Hogwarths hay una clase especialmente para eso- comento la bruja pelirosa poco despues -¿que estamos esperando entonces?- exclamo aun mas emocionada Selene.

 **(Frente a Articulos de Calidad para Quiditch)**

El tiempo comenzaba a correr con gran prisa y la lista de Jade no parecia tener un final realmente, por lo que ahora si corrian contra el tiempo, la estacion de King Croos no estaba tan cerca que digamos y la prisa, los nervios y la emocion los hacian correr hasta mas no poder, aunque Diego y Maya tuvieron al menos unos instantes para ver lo mas grandioso que huviesen visto en sus vidas... En el centro de un gran exibidor que tenia muchos visitantes, pudieron apreciar una hermosa y reluciente escoba que parecia estarles llamando, los ojos de ambos brillaron, ante la emocion, el deseo y anhelo de tener algo parecido y no parecieron percatarse que Jade y Sheila habian regresado por su camino, para jalarles del cuello o las orejas y sacarlos de semejante tranze...

 **(El Emporio de la Lechuza)**

Aquella era sin lugar a dudas la tienda mas animada que habian visitado en sus vidas, si es que se le puede llamar asi,.. Las lechuzas cientos de ellas ululaban con alegria mientras veian a el curioso grupo avanzar entre ellas -creo que esta bien con una, podemos compatirla- comento Selene pensativa

-y yo tengo la perfecta- menciono Sheila con su tipico tono orgulloso, mientras sostenia con cuidado una jaula dorada donde reposaba una bella lechuza blanca algo adormilada -de eso nada, si llevaremos una lechuza que sea una que no se confunda con la nieve- protesto Jade mientras sostenia una jaula dorada con una lechuza parda que lucia algo molesta... Selene, Tonks y Amber desidieron dar unos pasos atras, en un intento de alejarse de la pelea que pronto estallaria entre aquellas dos, mientras tanto Diego metia y sacaba un dedo en una de las jaulas donde una lechiza ululaba divertida, de pronto su diversion termino y Diego comenzo a correr por la tienda gritando cosas parecidas a -me ha mordido, me ha mordido- Selene, Tonks y Amber observa a Diego corriendo y luego a la discusiones de Jade y Sheila que ya habia llegado a los insultos, pero nadie parecio percatarse que sierta chica pelirroja salio de la tienda sin decir una palabra, con una sonrisita traviesa y su pequeña bolsa de monedas entre las manos.

 **(Fuera del Emporio de la Lechuza)**

-¿pero como se han atrevido?..¿esque no save quien soy yo?- se quejo la joven de los cabellos azules mientras veia con reproche la puerta cerrada ante ella, Selene suspiro, queria mucho a su amiga Sheila pero definitivamente no le hacian su trabajo de estar a cargo, algo tranquilo y sencillo... Justo ahora, en una situacion como aquella, entendia porque le dejaba el trabajo de liderar a Erick y a Zoe, definitivamente estar a cargo, no era lo suyo.

-¿saves? La gente suele molestarse cuando entras a su tienda y liberas a todas sus lechuzas- le recrimino Jade con molestia, la joven de los cabellos azules parecia tener un especie de tic nervioso en su ojo derecho -me estas acusando de algo?-le pregunto con un tono de cierto rencor en su voz. -Bueno no he sido yo- le reprocho Jade -y tampoco he sido yo- le contesto Sheila, -Eso fue porque fui yo- dijo Amber sin tomarle mucha importancia, las dos jovenes que hasta ese momento no hacian mas que discutir se miraron trangandose las palabras y luego mirando con molestia a la joven de ojos verdes que sonreia abiertamente -de esto se entera mama- le reprocho su gemela -¿como puedes estar tan feliz con semejantes cosas que me ha gritado tu hermanita?- le reclamo la joven de los cabellos azules -¿disculpa?- le reclamo Jade un poco ofendida... Diego, Selene, Tonks y Maya (quien se habia reunido con el grupo antes de que notaran su misteriosa desaparicion) miraban la escena algo aturdidos..

 **(Heladeria Florean Fortescue)**

El tiempo corria a mas no poder y la hora indicada se acercaba a mucha prisa, sin embargo, no podian decir que habian visitado el callejon Diagon sin haver visitado la tan conocida heladeria Florean Fortescue, o al menos eso era lo que decia Tonks quien llevava a Jade casi arrastrando.

El grupo se sento en una gran mesa a la interperie, donde se dispusieron a disfrutar de aquellos momentos de tranquilidad, Diego hacia una muecas muy graciosas cuando se disponia a comer su helado de un color verde muy extraño, Sheila lo miro por unos instantes y luego miro su helado de un color muy similar y sin mucho pensarlo decidio dejarlo de lado para incluirse en la conversacion que tenian las gemelas, los problemas parecian haver terminado y para el asombro y las risas de los chicos, Tonks comenzo a mostrar unos cuantos trucos de Metamorfomago, para aquellas horas, si en algo podian estar de acuerdo los seis amigos, era, que ser un Metamorfomago era lo mejor.

Entre risas y un poco de escandalo continuaron comiendo sus helados, hasta que Tonks exclamo un -ya lo recuerdo- los seis amigos se miraron extrañados ¿que seria lo que habia recordado, su amiga?

La vista de la Metamorfomaga se fijo en la joven de los cabellos negros, Selene la miro un poco confusa cuando la mayor hablo -tu admiracion por las pociones, ya recuerdo a quien me recordabas- huvo una pequeña pausa y luego agrego -El profesor Snape es el profesor de pociones, os dara clases y os recomiendo no buscar problemas, e escuchado que en los ultimos dos años ha estado de peor humor que cuando yo estuve en Hogwarts- las risas de Diego y Amber no se hicieron esperar, mientras el rostro de Selene se volvia de un tono rojizo de la verguenza. -con ese don de las pociones, seguro te envian a Slytherin- agrego despues, provocando que las risas aunmentaran -¿Slytherin?- pregunto Maya con un poco de curiosidad -La casa de las serpientes, ya os contaran en el expreso, aunque devo advertirles que tengan cuidado con ellos, los rumores dicen que nos son las personas mas buenas que haiga en Hogwats, aunque mi mama estuvo ahi- agrego por ultimo

 **(Libreria Flourish y Blotts)**

La unica forma de quitar la magia de un dia tan increible como aquel, era visitar un lugar tan aburrido como una libreria, o al menos eran los pensamientos de Sheila mientras pasaba un dedo sobre un polvoriento libro rojo, suspiro y dirigio su vista al resto de sus amigos, Diego corria como loco mientras se esforzaba por escapar de un extraño libro con dientes que parecia querer devorarlo. Los demas recogian sus libros, devido a que todos llevarian el mismo curso, no era una tarea muy complicada aunque si aburrida.

 **(Tienda del Señor Ollivander)**

La tienda del señor Ollivander era un establecimiento amplio, algo silencioso y polvoriento que daba la ligera mipresion de no ser visitado muy seguido a pesar por la famita que parecia tener en aquella larga calle. Las luces de las lamparas eran tenues, dandole un toque un poco escalofriante al lugfar. Con un poco de trabajo consiguieron vislumbrar a un hombre algo mayor que parecia muy concentrado mientras tallaba lo que parecia ser un objeto de madera, una varita, quizas. Tonks se adelanto un poco, cuando el hombre alzo la vista -Señor Ollivander, son los chicos de las varitas nuevas, me parece que el profesor Dumbledore ya se lo ha mencionado- comento la bruja peli-rosa, el hombre dirigio su vista hacia los jovenes que aun se hallaban a las puertas de la tienda.

Una joven de cabellos rojizos que tarareaba una alegre cancioncita, un joven de cabellos castaños oscuros que luchaba por sostener un par de cajas que amenazaban con caerser le encima, una joven de cabellos azules que no paraba de estornudar, dos jovenes identicas que parecian estar teniendo una discusion silenciosa y una joven de cabellos oscuros que observaba con una gran curiosidad la infinidad de cajas que le rodeaban.

-pasad.. pasad- les invito el hombre, los jovenes se adentraron un poco mas aunque se podia persivier facilmente el nerviosismo que los atormentaba.

Tonks les habia mencionado antes que el señor Ollivander podria parecer una persena muy escentrica, cuando recien habien entrado en su tienda, se habian dado cuenta de eso, con una simple mirada pudieron entenderlo, sin embargo, no llegaban a imaginar lo extraño que podia llegar a ser ese hombre, hasta aquellos momentos.

Ambas gemelas se miraron con cierto recelo, quien seria la primera siempre habia sido un tema de discucion desde una edad muy corta, ser la primera en apagar las belas de un pastel, ser la primera en abrazar a sus padres, desidir quien seriala promera siempre habia sido un gran problema para dos hjermanas tan parecidas, al alejarse en su crecimiento, pensaron que talvez eso cambiaria, sin embargo, aquella mañana en la tienda de varitas llegaron a la conclurion que sus peleas por ser la primera no habian cambiado en tantos años de lejania, ahi se encontraban ellas, mientras el señor Ollivander les extendia dos cajas pequeñas y alargadas muy similares entre si. -No suelo hacer eso, porque siempre he dicho que la varita escoje al Mago y no al reves, sin embargo.. Dumbledore me lo ha pedido como favor especial, asi que aqui las teneis... No existen varitas semejantes- las palabras del señor Ollivander resonaron por su tienda a lo que los chicos asintieron comprendiendo o al menos intentando comprender aquellas palabras.

Jade esbozo una pequeña sonrisa y miro a su gemela que hacia lo mismo; y con total sincronia para sorpresa de sus amigos que ya daban por seguro una pelea de gemelas. Ambas jovenes destaparon sus cajas revelando en un interior dos varitas que a simple vista parecian exactamente iguales, de un tamaño muy similar y su empuñadura que les recordaba una enredadera, sin embargo; al mirarlas con mas detenimiento se dieron cuenta que eran de colores muy distinto, la varita que Jade sostenia entre sus dedos era de un color mas oscurecido. -la varita de Acebo es conocida por su fortaleza y proteccion, poco utili en combates, aunque esta claro que poder del acebo pocas veces ha fallado con hechizos protectores, 32 centimetros, flexible y de nucleo savia, devio decir que nunca antes habia hecho una con un nucleo parecido- Jade sonrio mientras movia entre sus manos la varita de madera oscura, savia, justo lo que pensaba.

El hombre dirijio su vista a la gemela mayor que vatia su varita de madera clara, haciendo aparecer unas destellantes chispas azules -Fuerte, desidida, una varita de un solo dueño, muy practica para la lucha y devo decirle que la varita de Álamo temblón es conocida por su temperamento, con un poco de paciencia podra dominarla- la joven hizo un pequeño mohin ante aquel comentario ¿porque paciencia? Se preguntaba -32 centimetros, flexible y como nucleo tenemos una pluma de pegaso pinto... una varita para una revolucionaria nata- concluyo el hombre mientras regresana a la vitrina donde posaban cuatro cajas mas...

Un poco apartada del grupito, Tonks admiraba la escena con una gran sonrisa, recordando la alegria que sintio cuando resivio su varita, sus pensamientos comenzaron a alejarse de aquellos momentos cuandose percato que su varita comenzaba a brillar,ante la sorpresa, las cajas donde ella se encontraba recargada se tambalearon, se esforzo mucho en agarrarlas, perotodos sus intentos fueron en vano, las cajas se calleron, en medio de un sonido sordo que hicieron que todos voltearan, la bruja de cabellos rosados rio nerviosamente ante la mirada de todos -yo...vuelvo.. en unos...minutos- dijo ella, antes de salir corriendo por la puerta con gran prisa.

 **(Caldero Chorreante)**

El caldero chorreante era uno de los establecimientos mas conocidos por los magos y las brujas, dirigido por el tabernero Tom, es un lugar algo silencioso y deprimente, con unos cuantos magos o bruas que te miran mientras caminas atravez de el, la razon por la que es tan conocido es, que conecta la calle Charing Croos Road del Londres Muggle con el callejon Diegon del Londres Magico. Era un lugar perfecto para descansar, hablar, un lugar donde los viajeros descventurados podian quedarse a reposar un tiempo, sin embargo, la juven bruja de cabellos rosados estaba en aquel lugar, por un motivo muy diferente al de descansar. Diviso con facilidad a la joven mujer de cabellos rosados. Se encontraba sentada frente a una ventana que le permitia ver parte de la calle Charing Croos Road, pudo ver que se encontraba tomando un sorbo de te, y ahi estaban los intachables modales que habia conocido hacia mucho tiempo. La metamorfomaga se sento sin decir palabras, mientras ponia sus manos sobre la mesa que las sepraba -veo que los viejos avitos nuenca mueren- comento la mujer frente a ella.

-sabes que yo podria decir lo mismo- le respondio la metamorfomaga con una sonrisa, las dos ocupantes de la mesa, se mantuvieron en silencio por algunos minutos mas. -no te entiendo Jas..le dijistes a esos chicos que no podias estar con ellos, se lo dijistes a la orden y ahora estas aqui, justo en el lugar a donde no podias ir- menciono la metamorfomaga un poco confusa.

-conoces las reglas de los magos, nuestros contactos estan prohividos para los ojos del ministerio y muchos de los magos piensan igual- la voz de Jasmine era tranquila unque se podia notar un poco de dolor

-bueno, eso explica porque no tres tus alas en estos momentos- reconocio la bruja pelirosa, la otra joven sonrio -a pasado mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez que hablamos realmente- menciono ella

-¿doce años?- reconocio la metamorfomaga que traia el cabellos de un color azul electico, la pelirosa asintio -doce años- murmuro

-Nymph escucha... se que deve ser dificil, que despues de tanto tiempo y como terminaron las cosas la ultima vez, y que ahora reaparesca puidiendote este gran favor, deve ser un golpe duro- la metamorfomaga escucho con atencion y con un pequeño gesto, nego a su disculpa -no es necesario, Jas, te perdone ese mismo dia... eramos las mejores amigas... unas amigas que se metieron a una guerra de adultos- las palabras de la Metamorfomaga se quedaron en el aire, cuando una pequeña lagrima resbalo por su mejilla derecha.

-no tiene escusa lo que hice... era muy joven y tenia miedo...mis padres murieron en esa batalla y pense que lo mejor seria alejarme...comenze a entrenarme con la guardia real de Encantia y la reina me tomo bajo su tutela... despues no supe mucho de la gerra...fui covarde y cuando ya habia juntado el valor para regresar a ayudar, era demasiado tarde... Lily y James ya no estaban, todo habia acabado... y Siruius... supe de su encierro meses despues- Las palabras de Jazmine se quedaron atrapadas en el nudo en su garganta. La metamorfomaga alzo la vista, en sus ojos destello una esperanza -lo sabes, sabes que es inocente, le conociste...era incapaz de hacer algo que lastimara a sus amigos, eran sus hermanos- aquello era mas una afirmacion que una peticion o cualquier cosa, Jasmine le conocia demasiado bien, no por algo, habian sido las mejores amigas en Hogwarts.

-lo se, la reina tambien lo save... aunque puedes ver que las hadas no tienen opinion en el ministerio de magia... ese es el problema del ministerio, nos consideran como niños y no les importa lo que digamos aunque estemos en lo cierto- la metamorfomaga asintio comprendiendo el problema, cuando una idea cruzo su mente

-eso no esta en mis manos Nymph... los chicos, ellos deven probarlo, Dumbledore podra crerle a ellos- comento poco despues. -¿que devo hacer? Hare lo que sea por probar que el ministerio se equivoca con mi tio Sirius- pidio la joven metamorfomaga

Jazmine hizo aparecer ante ellas, una misteriosa esfera plateada -no podemos intervenir mucho en esto- comento mientras la esfera se habria lentamente ante la mirada de Tonks -la reina dijo que lo mejor seria que utilizaran sus varitas nuevas, las del señor Ollivander... sin embargo conozco a mis alumnos... Tonks necesito que le entreges esto a Selene... sus varitas nuevas pueden ser poderosas... pero siempre he dicho que no hay nada mejor que tu varita propia...- Tonks escucho con atencion a su amiga, mientras veia aparecer en la esfera un misterioso llavero con pequeños dijes de varios colores, pudo distinguir uno que parecia una especie de luna, otro era de una flor, otro de un rayo y otros tres mas que no alcanzo a distinguir, mientras Jasmine los ponia entre las manos de la metamorfomaga, le aclaro -solo para emergencias y es un secreto-

 **(Tienda del Señor Ollivander)**

Despues de aquella interesante conversacion que habia tenido en el caldero chorreante, la joven metamorfomaga llego a la tienda del señor ollivander donde se encontro con Diego y Maya muy emocionados mientras batian un poco sus varitas, la varita del chico apenas y podia sacar algunos cuantos destellos, aunque no parecia darse por vencido mientras decia algunas palabras que Tonks alcanzo a captar como -hermano... bromas... venganza- Maya por su parte vatia un poco su varita mientras hablaba muy emocionada con Amber diciendo cosas sobre hablar con diferentes criaturas ¿de cuanto me he perdido? Era la pregunta que cruzaba por su mente cuando vio a la joven de cabellos azules, que parecia bastante molesta, observando a una atonita Selene que no parecia muy dispuesta a agarrar su varita -¿que pasa?- le pregunto a Sheila, la joven solto un bufido -Selene se hace la importante de nuevo- comento con un cierto rencor en su voz.

Se dispuso a observar mejor la escena, Selene se encontraba frente a una caja negra, mirando con cierto miedo lo que se posaba dentro -Una de las varitas mas raras que he creado... 26 centimetros, nada flexible y de nucleo, un rayo de luna llena... la varita de Serbal, tiene una caracteristica muy peculiar, domina la magia oscura si el corazon del mago esta dispuesto... veo que una pequeña estrella puede iluminar la oscuridad mas profunda, si esta dispuesta a intentarlo... Señorita Briar, la magia que porta esta varita la hara hacer grandes cosas, pero siempre tendra que sacrificar algo- los chicos compartieron una mirada de angustia, cuando vieron aparecer un destello oscuro de la varita.

 **(Estacion de King Cross)**

Cerca de las 12: 50 del medio dia de aquel primero de septiembre, seis amigos corrian a toda prisa mientras empujaban unos curiosos carritos con baules y una que otra jaula, el tiempo se estaba agotando...

-No tendriamos este problema si Selene, no se hiciera la importante todo el tiempo- mascullo Sheila por lo bajo, ganandose un leve golpe por parte de Jade, a lo qure ella gruño. Selene fue desaflojando poco a poco su agarre sobre el carrito y este dejo de moverse, bajo la mirada. ¿hacerse la importante, todo el tiempo? Como si alguna vez deseara ser el centro de atencion... Nunca lo quizo, no queria desfiles o bailes en su honor, no queria un dia en su honor, no queria reporteros persiguiendola o enemigos jurando destruirla, no lo queria de pequeña, no lo queria hora... las palabras del Señor Ollivander aun estaban frescas en su mente... "la varita de Serbal, tiene una caracteristica muy peculiar, domina la magia oscura si el corazon del mago esta dispuesto... veo que una pequeña estrella puede iluminar la oscuridad mas profunda, si esta dispuesta a intentarlo... Señorita Briar, la magia que porta esta varita la hara hacer grandes cosas, pero siempre tendra que sacrificar algo" -no puedo con esto- susurro la joven con pesar, mientras cerraba los ojos en un intento de reprimir las lagrimas que amenazaban con comenzar a salir, en aquel momento sintio el toque de una mano sobre su hombro, alzo la vista y vio que Tonks la miraba con una pequeña sonrisa, una sonrisa que podria reconocer en cualquier lugar, era la mismia sonrisa que le dedicaban Jazmine, Jade y la Reina de las Hadas, la sonrisa de comprension de una hermana mayor a su hermana menor... Le sonrio de vuelta y entonces la mayor hablo -el anden esta aqui cerca ¿estas lista?- le miro confusa y asintio levemente esperando una explicacion, cosa que nunca llego, tan solo una advertencia -agarrate fuerte- Selene abrio los ojos ante el temor, sus manos se aferraron con fuerza a su carrito, Tonks hizo lo mismo y juntas comenenzaron a correr, Selene vio la parerd aproximarse a mucha velocidad y comenzo a dudar por un momento si lo conseguirian, comenzo a dudar si su misteriosa aventura por el mundo de los magos terminaria tan pronto y de una forma tan espantosa, estrelladas contra un muro, asi terminarian ellas. Los cinco chicos restantes detuvieron su marcha cuando se percataron que habian perdido a Selene y a su guis -¿y ahora que hacemos?- pregunto Sheila mirando hacia todos lados, como ultimo recurso para calmar su reciente desesperacion, DIego fue el siguiente en hab lar -y...¿ustedes creen que regresen?-

 **(Anden 9 ¾ )**

-Eso fue... crei que hiva a morir... casi veo pasar mi vida frente a mis ojos... pero... pero... estoy viva.. Tonks lo conseguimos... llegamos al anden- la expresion de felicidad en la cara de la joven menor era una que contagiaba alegria, emocion, ternura. La joven comenzo a recorrer el lugar con su mirada, vislumbro a numerosos grupos de gente con carritos y baules, familias despidiendose y sobre los rieles un hermoso expreso de color rojo -Es.. increible... este lugar- las palabras de la joven parecian encontrarse con la emocion y la felicidad, sin embargo, todo se detuvo en el momento que se dio cuenta que faltaban las peleas de las gemelas, los comentarios de Sheila, las risas de Diego y Maya, dirigio su mirada de preocupacion a la bruja que la acompañaba -Tonks, ¿y los chicos?- la mujer dio un brinquito al recordar que se habia olvidado de los demas chicos que devia acompar -talves devia explicarles sobre la barrera para llegar al anden 9 ¾ – comento un poco dudosa, estaba alarmada y preocupada, no cabia duda, y la joven le sonrio levemente -¿sabes? Jade esta con ellos, seguro que encuentran el camino- le intento animar.

 **(Estacion de King Croos)**

Sheila suspiro con frustracion, un paso, luego otro y comienza a sentir que una furia inexpluiable que crece dentro de si -QUIERES CALLARTE DE UNA VEZ?- esta frustrada, se dan cuenta y no solo es por su grito que hace voltear a un par de personas, jade dejo salir un pequeño suspiro -faltan cincon minutos para que el expreso salga y creo que esta claro que Tonks no regresara por nosotros- comento pensativa. Maya observo a conciencia un pequeño muro que tenia frente a ella, mientras pensaba ellas no pudieron desaparecer simplemente, quizas atravezaron un muro* y sin aclararselo a nadie, la joven de los cabellos rojos se aproximo con cautela a aquel viejo muro, lo tomo con los nudillos como si buscase un especie de pasadizo para la confusion de sus amigos, suspiro con frustracion -esimposible que se haigan pasado por este muro, esta tan hueco como el craneo de el hechicero de sombras- comento con gran desepcion

-Maya, en primera el tiene un nombre, en segunda no tiene una cabeza hueca, solo es testarudo, desconfiado y algo arrogante... y quizas no sea la persona mas amable, amigable o social... pero hace su mayor esfuerzo- recalco rapidamente Jade dandole una mirada de reproche a su amiga

-No es como que no quisiera estar aqui parada escuchando la romantica historia de amor de mi gemela y su excentrico novio..- el comentario de la gemela mayor se vio interrumpido con el rapido grito de Jade -QUE NO ES MI NOVIO- su cara se allaba algo roja, era dificil si se devia a la verguenza o al enojo

-lo que sea- le callo Amber -aqui solo estamos perdiendo el tiempo, si deverdad quieren encontrar el anden deven usar sus cerebros- sus amigos la miraron mordazmente, a lo que ella solo rodo los ojos -Porfavor, hasta los niños de kinder sabrian que el anden 9 ¾ estaria entre el anden numero 9 y no el anden numero 10 y si mis queridos amigos pusieran atencion, sabrian que ahora estan en el anden numero catorce, muy lejos del anden que buscamos- los chicos se quedaron impresionados ante la explicacion de su compañera, un poco avochornados regresaron sobre sus pasos hacia los andenes 9 y 10, que ni siquiera se dieron cuenta del tono sarcastico que la joven habia utilizado para referirse a ellos.

Cerca del anden 9 y 10, se alzaba una pequeña muralla que era rodeada por una gran fanmilia de pelirrojos, justo ahi, vieron a un hombre pelirrojo que corria junto a un chico de cabello azabache algo desordenado, sin previo aviso estos desaparecieron ante sus ojos, sin embargo, se percataron quer nadie mas parecia darse cuenta de ese hecho, la pared se los habia tragado y la gente continuaba con su rutina, como si no huviese nadie ahi.. Los chicos llegaron a una rapida conlcucion, el anden tenia una proteccion magica o algo parecido o simplemente los humanos en Londres eran tan despistados que no se podian dar cuenta de cosas tan increibles, devido a la experiencia de años de ocultar la magia a los humanos, devieron aceptar que la segunda idea era la mas realista. Jade camino con tranquilidad dirigiendose a una mujer pelirroja y un poco regordeta que acompañana a dos gemelos pelirrojos y una chica pelirroja unos años menor que los chicos -Disculpe señora, mis amigos y yo estamos perdidos, nuestra guia olvido decirnos como llegar al anden 9 ¾ ¿podria ayudarnos?- en aqueñllos momentos observaron como una chica de cabellos castaños y chinos reveldes corria hacia el muro, atravezandolo. La muijer volteo con una sonrisa que le recordaba a su madre y dijo con amabilidad -¿son nuevos? No se preocupen.. que esto es muy sencillo... Fres, George ¿ṕueden demostrarlo?-

Los dos gemelos dieron un salto ante el llamado de su madre, mientras parecian ocultar algo -Que sucia tendran la conciencia- suspiro la madfre un poco frustrada, provocando las risas en la pelirroja menor -¿de tanto nos cres capaces madre?- menciono dramaticamente un de losnombrados -Nos sentimos traicionados madre- dramatizo el otro joven que era exactamente igual al primero, eran unos gemelos tan identicos, en apariencia y personalidad que hacian ver a Amber y Jade como dos primas lejanas y no gemelas -Dejen sus payasadas ya y corran que el expreso se ira- les apresuro la madre -¿payasadas?- comento uno de los gemelos -¿sabes qde que habla Fred?- le pregunto el otro -ni unja sola idea George- le comento de vuelta el primero, mientras ambos desaparecianatravez del muro que conectaba al anden 9 ¾ .

-Eso es increible- exclamo asombrado Diego, a lo que la mujer sonrio -¿quieres ser el siguiente?- el Joven asintio energeticamente y apreto su agarre en su carrito, comenzo a correr, atravezando finalmente el muro...

Observaron a su amigo desparecer atravez del muro aun sorprendidas -¿Nunca habian atravezado un muro?- pregunto con curisosidad la pelrroja menor -¿Cuenta tiarar un muro para atravezarlo?- le pregunto Maya con una sonrisa -¿tiraron un muro?- pregunto la menor nuevamente, sin embargo, su conversacion se vio interrumpida cuando escucharon que alguien grito -ATRAPAD A LA RATA- las miradas de todos se dirigieron a un joven pelirrojo , de ojos azules y pecoso, que era seguido por un joven muy paredido aunque algunos años mayor que los gemelos – RONALD, PERCY QUERIES EXPLICAROS?- ambos jovenes detuvieron su ajetreada carrera ante las reprimendas de la madre -¿quienes son?- le pregunto Maya a la menor -mis otros hermanos mayores...tenemos una familia bastante grande- comento ella por lo bajo.

-Scrabbers esta actuando muy extraño desde que vio al gato de Hermione y ahora Percy lo solto- menciono el pelirrojo menor que ellas consiguieronm comprender era Ronald.

-creia que odiabas a esa rata Ron- comento la menor de los pelirrojos

Amber se hacerco a la familia,mientras parecia estar luchando con sus propias manos -¿Esta es tu rata?- le pregunto,mientras la chillona rata luchaba por safarse del agarre de la chica de ojos verdes.. Ron observo a la chica por unos instantes, su cabello castaño claro levemente enchionado moviendose con el poco viento de aquella tarde, mientra este intentaba conectar sus pensamientos sin percatarse de que su rostro se havia tornado rojo, para la risa de los presentes. El joven reacciono avergonzado y tomo con bruzquedad a la rata,la joven lo miro perpleja mientras se alejaba un poco -ni una palabra- le advirtio a su compañera peliazul.

 **(Expreso de Hogwarts)**

 **(Selene P.O.V.)**

Observo el anden quedarse atras,con multitud de padres y niños pequeños que despiden fervientemente al alumnado que ahora se encuentra dentro del expreso rojo, me encuentro sentada frente al vidrio cristalino y puedo divisar con facilidad a una mujer de cabellos purpuras que se despedia fervientemente con su mano derecha,sonrio y me despido yop tambien, le veo caminar de prisa como si intentara alcanzar el tren, sin embargo, se pierde entre la gente y el expreso ha partido -adios Tonks- susurre

-Recuerda que ha dicho que aun podemos escribirle- escuche a Jade, voltie y fue cuando me di cuenta que ella se encontraba sentada a un lado mio y a su otro lado estaba Maya ¿cuando han llegado? Vi a Sheila ofreciendome algo que parecia ser una rana cubiertade chocolate, la mire confusa -Diego las compro en el callejon Diagon... Devemos acostumbrarnos para no causar mas sospechas- le escuche decir, observo la misteriosa golocina y la tomo, poco despues Sheila trago -No es lo mas rico que he provado en mi vida...al menos es pasable- concluyo, le sonrio, todos lo hacemos... aqui comienza nuestra aventura.

 **El tan esperado viaje en el expreso rojo ha comenzado, sin embargo corren los rumores que el primer viaje es el que menos se olvida, ¿porque diran eso? Una misteriosa tormenta se hacerca ¿porque hay gritos? Y ¿de donde ha salido ese frio?... Esperen el siguiente capitulo "el frio viaje en tren"  
**

 _ **NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**_

 _ **1.- Primero que nada quiero agradecer su paciencia, se que he tardado mucho en actualizar pero espero que comprendan que una de las recientes lluvias en mi casa, descompuso la computadora donmde ya tenia avanzado el capitulo, despues comenze a reescribirlo en una laptop pero mi hermanita pequeña perdio el cargador y tuve que reescribier todo el capitulo otra vez, fue bastante triste la verdad... Los capitulos tres y cuatro ya estan escritos es papel, asi que espero no tardar mucho para actualizar esta vez.**_

 _ **2.- ¿Cuando actualizo? Si tengo inspiracion y suerte meteorologica, espero actualizar cada semana un capitulo nuevo, posiblemente los siguientes dos capitulos saldran antes del domingo.**_

 _ **3.- Con toda la prisa por actualizar el Capitulo dos, quizas no me percate del todo si habian palabras de Harry Potter que escribi mal, avisenme de los errores que encuentren, para capitulos posteriores y de nuevo una gran disculpa por esto.**_

 _ **4.- Como habran visto al final de este cap. aparece una breve narracion de lo que sucedera en el siguiente capitulo, esto es para que tengan una idea de lo que posdria pasar, ¿podran adivinarlo?**_

 _ **Espero sus Reviews :D**_


	3. CAPTILULO 3: UN FRIO VIAJE EN TREN

**CAPTILULO 3: UN FRIO VIAJE EN TREN**

 **(JADE P.O.V.)**

Nos encontrabamos atentos, sumidos en el silencio que habia crecido en nuestro pequeño compartimento, deviamos de llevar un poco menos de una hora en aquel estado. Esperando inquietos nuestro siguiente movimiento, pero, ¿como trazar un plan cuando no conoces reglas? ¿lugares? ¿cosas? Es nu trabajo casi imposible, a menos que tuvieramos alguna ayuda desde el interior, y ahi es donde esta el probleman ¿quien nos podria ayudar? ¿ayudar a un grupo de desconocidos? Pedirian respuestas a cambio y es justo lo que menos tenemos ahora. Necesitariamos ganar confianza de alguien que pudiera proporcionarnos informacion sin vacilar. Alguien aqui, a quien pudieramos llamar amigo...

-Iniciemos entablando amistades, necesitamos conocer a nuestros compañeros nuevos y tener relaciones de confianza- sineto la mirada de mis compañeros sobre mi, sin embargo, lo se, es el mejor momento para continuar -Vamos a una escuela... lo que todos esperan es que hagamos amigos...y sera mejor que iniciemos ahora- conclui, mis compañeros parecian meditarlo cuando Sheila asintio -devemos tener cuidado... si pienso lo mismo que tu-

Observo a mis amigos, Diego se rasca la varvilla, me parece que aun esta un poco confundido, y lo mismo noto en Selene y Amber -¿no seria mas sencillo hacer amigos solamente? Olvidarnos un poco de la mision y hacer amigos... cuando las cosas pases, solo pasaran- comento Maya mientras garabateaba distraida su libreta morada

-¿alguna sugerencia?- les pregunto poco despues, escucho el suspiro de Maya, mas intento ignorarla -Opino que intentemos acercarnos a los pelirrojos, quizas a ese chico... ¿Ronald?- comento mi hermana como si fuese la cosa mas obia del mundo, habeces me molesta tanto ese tonito suyo.

-¿segura que solo quieres ser su amiga?- escuche susurrar a Sheila y siento una gran necesidad de reir, pero intento sofocarla, al ver la mirada amenazante de mi hermana hacia mi pobre amiga y desido intervenir antes de que haiga un intento de asesinato aqui. -Amber... esta mañana ¿dijistes que habia algo raro en la rata?- veo a mi hermana asentir y escucho el chillido de Maya, me siento pesimo por asustarla, pero es mi dever continuar -¿es algo que necesite investigacion?- le pregunte a mi hermana, la veo encogerse de hombros -podria ser- susurro.

Me levanto con cuidado, con desision me hacerco a la puerta, -Buscare hacer amistad con esos chicos... Cuento con que investiges el tema Amber- me detengo un momento en medio del silencio que llenaba el compartimento -Sel, Diego ¿Queries venir?- apenas termine de preguntar cuando veo a los dos a mi lado.

 **(Con Harry, Ron y Hermione)**

 **(HERMIONE P.O.V.)**

Nos encontrabamos en medio de un telebroso silencio que ni siquiera podia ser interrumpido por el profesor R. J. Lupin que permanecia dormido al otro extremos del compartimento. Harry nos acababa de contar sobre la conversacion que habia tenido con el padre de Ron, lo cual nos intrigaba mucho, razon por la que nos habiamos quedado en silencio -¿Sirius Black escapo para ir detras de ti? Porfavor Harry, no pienses buscar problemas este año- comente con algo de preocupacion.

-yo no busco problemas- recalco un poco frustrado

-lo sabemos, los problemas te buscan- acompleto Ron un poco divertido

-chicos, es encerio... hagamos que este sea un año tranquilo- reimos un poco ante mi ultimo comentario ¿seria capaz que existiera un momento tranquilo en Hogwarts?

-Herms, ¿cuando ha avido un dia tranquilo en Hogwars?- sonrei ante el comentario de mi amigo azabache, justo lo que yo habia estado pensando.

-lo digo en serio, hagamos nuestro esfuerzo... nada de dragones, duelos nocturnos, escapadas con capa invisible, nada de camaras secretas, caidas de escobas, perros de tres cabezas, ajedres magico que intenta aplastarte, juegos de detectives...¿quieren que siga con la lista?- me detengo ante la ultima pregunta y veo a Ron susurrarle algo a Harry, odio que hagan eso -bien, Herms, lo intentaremos- menciono mi amigo, cuando vemos la puerta del compartimento abrirse.

En la puerta, se encontraba una chica de cabellos castaños lacios y de ojos verdes que me recuerdan ligeramente a los de Harry, a su lado derecho habia un chico de cabellos desordenados y de un color marron oscuro al igual que sus ojos, por ultimo, se encontraba una chica de cabellos negros un poco maslargos que la primera, de unos ojos azulados noche, que parecian algo soñadores, me da la impresion de que es la menor de ese trio.

-Hola ¿no os molesta si nos sentamos aqui? No hay muchos asientos libres- comento la castaña con una sonrisa, me parece que la he visto antes, pero no puedo recordar donde, aunque estoy segura que no en la escuela. Veo a mis amigos asentir y los tres pasan sentandose frente a nosotros, nos mantenemos en silencio unos instantes, y veo al chico que parece buscar algo con la mirada -Este lugar es agradable... al menos, mas que el ultimo compartimento con el huron rubio que nos gritaba sangres sucia ¿pueden crerlo?- comento poco despues, Harry, Ron y yo no pudimos dejar de mascullar -Malfoy- las palabras del chico, hacen que me acuerde de Ron, su actitud es muy similar -supongo que ese chico Malfoy, tampoco es de su agrado- comento la chica de los cabellos negros con una pequeña sonrisa -ese huron no es del agrado de nadie, solo es un tramposo, mentiroso, insoportable y ******** (1) niño mimado- la chica de los cabellos negros se sobre salto un poco, ante el comentario de Ron, y no la culpo, odio a Malfoy tanto como Ron, pero no para insultarlo si no me ha hecho nada y por increible que paresca, desde que el expreso salio de la estacion, no se ha aparecido por aqui a molestar.

-Nunca nos hemos llevado bien y solo nos trae problemas- explique cuando ron ya se habia callado -se como es eso, en el otro colegio teniamos una compañera que cabe en esa descripcion- comento la chica castaña, mientras se encojia de hombros -supongo que algunas cosas nunca cambian- agrego despues

-¿asi que otro colegio?.. ¿de donde venis?- pregunto Harry un poco despues, los chicos nuevos parecieron mirarse por uns segundos, algo no me cuadra aqui y me desespera que ni Harry ni Ron se pueden dar cuenta -venimos de un internado magico de Italia, la verdad no creo que lo conozcan... no es muy mencionado por estos lados- comento la chica de cabellos negros -y ¿porque no se conoce?- escuche a Harry preguntar, Ron parece dudoso y suspiro -deven de leer historia de la magia...¿saben cuantas preguntas se ahorrarian, si alguna vez me hicieran caso'- les dije un poco frustrada, pero no me retracto, se que estoy en lo correcto -iluminanos entonces, sabia Hermione- suspiro con frustracion ante el comentario de Ron -si no me equivoco, el ministerio de magia no esta de acuerdo con la forma de enseñar de su escuela. Es por eso que no se conoce por estos lugares, es como si su escuela viviese en una ley de hielo ante el ministerio magico- comente tranquilamente, suspiro de frustracion al ver la cara perdida de Ron, como si intentase comprender mis ultimas palabras -no te vendria mal, leer un libro Muggle alguna vez- comente por lo bajo. Escucho a la chica de cabellos castaños reir un poco -por ahi va la cosa, solo que... el hecho de que el ministerio de magia no quiera reconocer al Instituto Wonder como una escuela de magia, seria, como lo es, no se deve a que nos enseñen cosas ilegales o maldiciones imperdonables.., me parece que asi las llaman ¿no?... es mas bien, que el ministerio de magia no esta de acuerdo,que nuestro instituto le proporcione enseñansa a magos y humanos en conjunto-comento ella y apenas consigo oprimir una risa, al ver la cara de confucion de Ron.

-¿Hermione, puedes traducirlo?- me pidio poco despues, trage mi risa y dije -por primera vez, no lo hare.., si quieres entenderlo, te sugiero que leas- Escucho a Ron bufir con molestia, mientras los demas comenzamos a reir.

El viaje transcurria entre risas y platicas, y poco a poco hemos podido conocer un poco mas a los misteriosos chicos que estan con nosotros, Jade es la chica castaña y creo que Ron y yo estamos de acuerdo en que las dos nos llevaremos bastante bien, ojala quede en Gryffindor, asi no tendria que soportar a Lavender y Parvati yo sola. Diego, bueno, me parece que es un segundo Ron, ¿porque pienso eso? Siguen inventando una larga lista de apodos para malfoy, Harry les ayuda de ves en cuando, aunque se nota que mi amigo, esta mas distraido con su carta de permiso entre sus manos. Por otra parte, sigo pensando que hay algo extraño en estos chicos, aunque creo que lo mejor sera esperar a estar en el castillo para investigar mas. ¿que, cuales eran esas cosas extrañas que veia en ellos? En primera no creo que el minsterio de magia sepa que ellos vienen aqui, en segunda la chica de cabellos negros, que me parece que se llama Selene, ella esta actuando un poco extraño, dejo de hablar hace poco y hace una mueca que no consigo desifrar, para mi mala suerte, Harry y Ron pueden ser tan despistados que no se darian cuenta si el calamar gigante se asomara por la ventana y les hablara en Ruso.

-¿vuestra amiga esta bien?- pregunte finalmente, a lo que todos se mantuvieron en silencion, observo a Jade voltear hacia la chica de cabellos oscuros. Mientras la sacude levemente del hombro, me da la impresion de que la intentara sacar de algun trance o sueño extraño, la chica de los cabellos negros sacude ligeramente la cabeza -estoy bien- suspiro despues de un momento

-Es el primer viaje de Selene en tren, por lo general prefiere mas volar ¿no es gracioso?- comento Diego, como si intetara restarle importancia, no me lo creo, hay algo mas ahi, que un simple temor a un tren, sobre todo despues de escuchar aquellos susurros que nadie mas parecio escuhar -noche y luna- ¿pero que sera?

 **(SELENE P.O.V.)**

Siento la mirada de Hermione sobre mi, conozco esa mirada, es la misma mirada que ponen Zoe cuando descubre que he actuado sospechosamente o la mirada de Erick cuando descubren que me he metido en un problema, es extraño.. pero estoy casi segura que ella sospecha de mi ¿pero como puede ser? ¿Que pude hever dicho? Quisas solo sea mi imaginacion, despues de todo, si me pusiese en algun peligro, Jade seria la primera en decirmelo. Intento evitar su mirada y me concentro en un punto caido entre mis manos, mientras intento recordad las sensaciones de aquel tan extraño sueño, siendo la princesa de estos ya deveria estar acostumbrada, se sentia soledad, poco, devil, pero me encontraba en un basio, despues estaban esas extrañas presencias, y las plabras de mis amigos y los otros chicos se vuelvian lejanos murmullos, de un momento a otro me encontraba inmersa en una extraña soledad que parecia llamarme, era terrible, no recuerdo nada parecido, y luego sentia la presncia de una criatura de la noche, no podria poner mi mano al fuego, pero estoy casi seguera que hay una en este tren, es cercana, quisas un vampiro, tal vez, un ¿hombre lobo? Intento concentrarme, identificarlo, pero la oscuridad de antes es mas persistente, lo capto cansado, herido y un corazon que palpita a mas no poder. Siento la mirada de Hermione de nuevo, y intento evitarla y paso por primera vez desde que llegamos. Por el otro lado del pequeño compartimento.

Ahi es cuando lo veo, recargado a la ventana del compartimento se encuentra un hombre que permanecia profundamente dormido, se veia joven, a esepcion por su cabello castaño claro que parecia cubrirse de gris. El extraño vestia con una tunica raida y remendada, me parece que esta enfermo y titubeo ¿podria ser? O quizas sea solo mi imaginacion.

-¿Quien es el?- mi voz interrumpio el silencio, que ni si quiera me habia dado cuenta que se habia creado. Todos voltearon a ver al hombre, siento que Jade da un respingo -ni si quiera lo habia visto- murmuro por lo bajo.

-Es el profesor R. J. Lupin... o al menos eso es lo que ha dicho Hermione- menciono el chico pelirojo que me parece se llama Ron

-ya os lo dije, eso dice en su maleta- replico Hermione

-habeces asusta, cuanto saves- le respondio Ron, a lo que Hermione bufo y me parece que ha mascullado algo que sono como -asusta todo lo que te falta de aprender-

-¿y que clase da?- pregunto Diego con algo de curiosidad, dudo si pregunta para ayudarme de alguna manera de salir de este momento incomodo, pero no puedo ocultar que yo tambien tengo una pizca de curiosidad.

-Creemos que podria ser el profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, despues de todo, es el unico puesto vacante- comento el chico de cabello azabache, deve de ser Harry

-¿puesto vacante?- pregunto Jade confusa -¿Quen no querria dar clases en una escuela de magia? Pienso que la educacion magica es muy importante y ser profesor es un proyecto tan grande como la enseñanza... digo, ¿quien no querria tener un honor tan maravilloso, como el de educar nuestras jovenes mentes?- rei un poco ante el largo discursito de mi amiga y por lo visto no fui la unica -Segura que no eres la hermana perdida de Hermione?- pregunto Ron divertido, a lo que reimos un poco mas, sin embargo, tuvimos que controlarnos un poco, cuando Hermione nos recordo que el profesor aun dormia.

 **(NORMAL P.O.V.)**

El viaje continuaba entre risas, platicas, golocinas extrañas y una que otra breve discucion, aunque claro, siempre devian controlarse, y para eso, estaban ahi Hermione y Jade... En cierto momento del camino, la ultima salio del Compartimiento con la excusa de checar que su hermana no huviese hecho volar algun compartimento ya... Las horas pasaban y el grupito de amigos, encontraba mas lados buenos que malos, de estar en el mismo compartimento que un profesor, uno de esos, havia sido ver a Draco Malfoy y sus dos amigotes huir espantados sin poder hacer mas comentarios ofensivos al resto de los ocupantes. Pero por alguna razon, nadie se habia percatado de la repentina tormenta que los seguia, hasta que finalmente los habia alcanzado. Justo en el momento en el que el gran expreso rojo detenia su marcha.

-Estupendo- exclamo Ron al saltar de su asiento -No veo la hora de que inicie el banquete- anuncio, haciendo un movimiento con sus manos sobre su estomago -Amigo mio, has dicho mi palabra favorita- menciono Diego poniendose de pie.

-Es imposible.. aun no hemos podido llegar, el Expreso tiene sus horas- solo las palabras de Hermione, podian acabar con las iluciones de ambos jovenes que parecian muy ambrientos, aun despues de conseguir muchas golocinas del carrito. -Vamos Herms, por una vez no arruines mis ilusiones- pedia el joven pelirrojo, la joven castaña nego mientras buscaba algo entre sus cosas -¿y ahora que buscas?- se le acerco Harry un poco curioso, Hermione sonrio mientras sacaba un gran libro rojizo -Historia de Hogwats- alcanzo a leer Harry -exacto, si el expreso alguna vez se ha detenido antes de llegar a Hogsmeade, devera estar registrado aqui- comento mientras ojeaba con prisa el grueso libro, que traia entre sus manos -Hermione, no pense que nos traicionaras tan facilmente- exclamo Diego dramaticamente -nunca pense que tomaras un libro antes si quiera de llegar al castillo- continuo Ron dramaticamente, mientras Hermione rodaba los ojos, intentando oprimir una risa, ¿cuanto tiempo tardaria Ron, en darse cuenta que cuando esta con Diego, se parece mas y mas a los gemelos?. Con cuidado y sin llamar mucho la atencion, Selene se hacerco a la ventana, al otro lado del profesor y con una manga de su tunica negra consiguio limpiar un poco del empañado vidrio, afuera todo era obscuridad, sin embargo, algo se movia.

-por casualidad, ¿vuestra escuela se encuentra en medio de la nada, junto a hombres extraños con capuchas?- pregunto algo dudosa, no huvo respuesta -parece que subiran al tren- susurro mas para ella, que para el resto.

El ruido de los pistones se amortiguaba, el viento y la lluvia se hacian mas intensos con cada segundo que pasaba, golpeaban la ventana, como si no huviese un mañana, la joven de los cabellos negros se aparto de la ventana un poco sobresaltada, preguntandose, como es que el profesor conseguia dormir con semejante escandalo a su lado. El tren se paro con una sacudida y no se hicieron esperar los baules callendo del portra equipajes. De un momento a otro, sin ningun aviso, las luces se apagaron dejando al expreso en una obscuridad total.

-Oye me has empujado- se quejo Ron de pronto

-lo siento- se disculpo Selene avergonzada

-Harry fijate donde pisas- exclamo Hermione

-Que yo no he sido- se defendio este

-¿Cren que aigamos tenido una averia?- pregunto Selene con preocupacion

-No lo creo, suelen verificar estas cosas antes de salir- comento Hermione

-Esto me recuerda a una pelicula de terror- agrego Diego

-OUCH!- exclamo Ron

-lo siento, era para Diego- comento Selene

La puerta del compartimiento se abrio de golpe haciendo que los cinco chicos que aun se encontraban dentro del compartimento, dieran un salto alarmados, se escucho un golpe y un quejido

-Ronald deja de tirar golpes a lo tonto- le reprendio Hermione

-Que yo no soy- se quejo este

-Alguien deberia de dejar de tirar envoltorios en el piso- comento la voz de un chico que hasta ese momento, no habian escuchado, se escucho un nuevo golpe y un quejido -ouch, princesa... deverias de dejar de convivir con mi hermano- Selene rio un poco -me dio permiso- aclaro

-Neville, ¿estas bien?- pregunto Hermione con preocupacion.

-Si.. no se preocupen... ya saben, pasa seguido- comento el otro joven

-Esto es absurdo... ire a ver que sucede- declaro Hermione con desesperacion -¿donde estan los prefectos cuando se necesitan?- farfullo ella con molestia, mientras se acercaba a lo que todos suponieron era la puerta.

-Hermione... no vallas... el fantasma puede devorarte- exclamo Diego aferrandose a un brazo -Sueltame... no soy Hermione- se quejo Harry

Diego solto el agarre rapidamente callendo sentado en el piso -ups... esto, es vergonzoso- aclaro el, Hermione bufo y justo cuando abrio la puerta choco con alguien.

-¿Quien eres?- exclamaron la voz de Hermione y otra voz que Diego luchaba por recordar

-¿Ginny?-

-¿Hermione?

-¿Que haces?

-Buscaba a Ron, los cabezotas de los gemelos nos abandonaron y no encuentro a Percy-

-Pasa con cuidado-

-Como que ya estamos muy apretados por aqui- se quejo Ron. Y como si se huviesen puesto de acuerdo, Ron y Diego exclamron de dolor.

-Ginny- se quejo Ron

-Yo ni siquiera dije una palabra- se quejo Diego

-pero lo pensaste- reclamo Selene

-!SILENCIO!- exclamo una voz ronca

El compartimento se quedo sumido en un silencio aterrador, los jovenes temblaban, cuando vieron una luz parpadeante que comenzo a iluminar el compartimento. El profesor Lupin sostenia entre sus manos un puñado de llamas que le iluminaban la cara, aun parecia muy cansado, sin embargo, su mirada se mostraba cautelosa.

-No os movais- dijo la misma voz ronca, el profesor se puso de pie y con las llamas en sus manos comenzo a hacercarse con cuidado... El tiempo parecio detenerse, cuando la puerta del compartimento se habrio por tercera vez en aquellos largos minutos de obscuridad... Las llamas que el profesor sostenia en sus manos, iluminaron el umbral de la puerta... Ahi, de pie, llacia una figura tan alta que llegaba al techo, no se le veia piel o ropas, solo aquellas capas que lo cubrian, su cara era cubiertapor una capucha... Selene solto un grito desgarrador, Diego la sujetaba con fuerza intentando calmarla... entre la capa de aquel ser, surgio una mano, viscosa, gris y con pustulas... Parecia como si se tratase de algo muerto que se habia corrompido bajo el agua...

El tiempo parecio detenerse, Harry observo la mano dirigirse hacia el y los gritos comenzaron, suplicas, risas, suplicas que pedian por alguien inocente, los gritos de una mujer... y sus ojos se cerraron, en medio del dolor y la agonia.

La joven de cabellos negros cayo sobre el frio suelo del compartimento, golpenando con furia sus puños, con importencia y dolor, sus gritos sesaron y se agitaba, golpenando por alguna razon que el resto no podia entender.

Con la varita en mano, el profesor repitio una espeie de hechizo que con la conmocion del momento no alcanzaron a comprender y ante la sorpresa de los cinco alumnos aun quietos, vieron salir de esta, una calida luz plateada.

-Nadie esconde a Sirius Black bajo la capa- hablo el profesor y la criatura se alejo del umbral en el acto. El silencio entre los alumnos crecio por algunos segundos mas, hasta que fue roto por Ginny quien se aferraba con fuerza a su hermano, -Eso fue horrible- susurro entre pequeñas lagrimas

-lo mas horrible que he visto en mi vida- acordo Hermione

-Es como si toda la felicidad se huviese ido- menciono Diego

-solo habia tristesas- concordo Neville

-¿Que era eso, prefesor?- pregunto Ron, el aludido se giro para ver a los muchachos que permanecian de pie, viendo hacia la puerta donde antes habia estado aquella criatura.

En aquellos momentos, las luces se prendieron y entonces lo supieron, con el suelo tambaleante y el sonido de los pistones, el expreso se habia puesto en marcha una vez mas...

-Os lo dire cuando ya esteis todos arriba- dijo el profesor

Iuminados por la luz de las lampara del compartimento, finalmente pudieron ver la terrible escena que los rodeaba, Harry permanecia inconsiente, en el suelo, llenos de sudor y por su expresion parecia vivir una pesadilla terrible.

Hermione y Ron no tardaron en acurdir en su ayuda, cuando escucharon la temblorosa voz de Ginny -profesor- llamo desde el otro extremo del compartimento, donde se encontraba Selene golpeando el suelo con frustracion, en medio de muchas lagrimas y un pequeño charco de sangre.

-Harry... vamos tienes que despertar- decia Ron mientras le daba palmadas en la cara, pero estas no parecian funcionar porque su amigo no salia de aquel estado, asi que sin detenerse a pensarlo, le dio una palmada algo brusca que le hizo despertar -Ron- exclamaron Harry y Hermione

-No me culpes tienes el sueño pesado- le respondio Ron, mientras Hermione ayudaba a su amigo a levantarse.

-Harry, nos diste un susto terrible- menciono Hermione con un nudo en la garganta

-¿te encuentras bien.. hermano?- le pregunto Ron, a lo que el joven azabache asintio -Estoy un poco mareado, pero estare bien... ¿Que ha sido eso? ¿Donde esta ese... ese ser? ¿Quien gritaba?- las preguntas de Harry quedaron en el aire, miro a sus amigos, Ron se mantuvo callado y Hermione le miraba con preocupacion. Harry paso su vista justo donde se encontraba Selene, quien permanecia sentada sobre un asiento, con la vista perdida en algun punto imaginario, aun lado de elle se encontraba Diego y del otro lado Neville, ambos la sostenian mientras el profesor le cubria sus manos con unos bendajes que comenzaban a teñirse de rojo.

-Se provoco muchas heridas en sus manos, no la culpo, es la segunda persona que conozco que evita enloquecer por uno de esos- les explicaba el profesor a Diego y Neville, sin embargo, aquello ultimo parecio haberlo dicho mas para si mismo que parael resto,

-¿enloquecer? Se supone que nos devemos sentir mejor- murmuro Diego confundido

-¿la peor tortura?- pregunto Ginny con temor, sin embargo el profesor no respondio. El hombre se puso de pie mientras buscaba algo en su tunica raida.

-¿Que era ese ser?- pregunto Harry mientras veia al profesor partir una barra de chocolate

-Un dementor- respondio pasandole al chico azabache un trozo de aquel chocolate

-Un dementor de Azkaban- comento despues

-¿Que hacia un dementor en el Expreso?- pregunto Ginny aterrada

-Buscan a Sirius Black- comento el profesor

-Esperen.. esperen... esperen ¿Esta diciendo que esas criaturas cren que un asesino habia subido al tren? !PERO QUE CLASE DE ESCUELA ES ESTA!- exclamo Diego muy alarmado, cuando Hermione le dio un pequeño golpe -ni te quejes, Jade no esta y Selene esta en ese estado, creo que me lo agradeceran- comento Hermione ante la mirada perpleja del joven de cabellos castaños -Que confiansitas- musito este.

El profesor comenzo a repartir trozos de chocolate a los demas -Hermione,cuando lleguen al castillo lleven a Selene con la Señora Pomfrey- la joven asintio un poco extrañada. El profesor Lupin arrugo el envoltorio vacio de la tableta de chocolate y se la guardo en el bolsillo -Comeoslo- insistio al ver las caras dudosas de los jovenes -Disculpadme... tengo que hablar con el maquinista- el profesor paso por delante de Selene y se hacerco a la puerta, volteo de nuevo hacia el grupo que miraba el chocolate con cierta duda -No he envenenado el chocolate ¿sabeis?- y con esas palabras, el profesor desaparecio por la puerta.

No hablaron mucho durante el resto del viaje y en cierto momento desidieron comer su trozo de chocolate, encontrando que esto parecia traerles un poco de calor. Despues de unos minutos el expresso finalmente se detuvo en la estacion de Hogsmeade, el barullo de la emocion, combinado con el terror, el hulular de las lechuzas y los maullidos de los gatos, no se hicieron esperar y por si no fuera poco, una lluvia tan fria como pedasos de hielo havia hido a recibirles, en aquella noche de septiembre.

-Bien...Diego, ayudame a llevar a Selene a un carruaje... chicos, no se tarden mucho- ordeno Hermione con su tipico tono mandon, como solia llamarle Ron. -Si señora- exclamo Diego con uns saludo militar, haciendo que Harry y Ron estallaran en risas.

Diego y Hermione comenzaron a alejarse de la multitud buscando un carruaje cercano -asi que.. ¿vuestra escuela tiene carruajes?-pregunto Diego con cierta curiosidad mientras sostenia a Selene con un brazo en su espalda y otro en la cintura de la chica,de aquella manera parecia que se habia quedado dormida, claro, si no tomabas en cuenta el hecho de que sus normalmente brillantes ojos azulados se allaban abiertos y estos parecian haber perdido gran parte de su brillo. -por su puesto que hay carruajes ¿como crees que llegariamos a la colina, si no?- menciono Hermione como si fuese de lo mas comun.

Ambos caminaron, sosteniendo a su amiga, a travez de un camino embarrado y desigual, mientras eran seguidos por una multitud de alumnos. Cien dilencias, todas tiradas por lo que parecian ser caballos invisibles. Con cuidado, subieron a su amiga y se sentaron en espera de Harry y Ron, quizas tambien Jade, aunque no la habian visto desde hacia algunas horas, el silencio era un poco incomodo, Diego no podia dejar de pensar en la ¨suerte¨ de su querida amiga , mientras que Hermione no paraba de encontrar mas reprimendas que les daria a sus dos amigos, una vez que terminara la cena.

El frio se podia sentir con brusquedad y como si tan solo necesitara un poco de viento, la joven de cabellos negros comenzo a reaccionar, su rosada piel permanecia mas palida de lo comun y sus labios titubeaban, sus ojos se cerraron, pero su respiracion parecia controlarse, aun sufria, lo veina en su rostro, como reflejo Diego miro hacia el cielo, no habia luna aquella noche, de ningun tipo ¿Es que su amiga podia sufrir mas aquella noche?

El grito de Hermione le regreso a la realidad -Harry, Ron daros prisa- no pasaron muchos minutos cuando los dos los alcanzaron y el carruaje hecho a andar..,. Hermione veia a sus amigos con reproche. Ron tenia un ojos inchado y mascullaba algo sobre matar a un huron, Harry por su parte, aun se veia agotado, aunque no se veia tan mal como Selene. Se muntuvieron en silencio el resto del camino, Hermione leia un libro algo grueso, Ron lucia bastante molesto, mientras que Diego y Harry veian el sombrio camino, el primero con curiosidad y asombro y el ultimo con un fuerte presentimiento de que habia algo extraño observandolos. Las ideas de Harry se volvieron mas reales cuando vislumbro unos extraños ojos rojizos y rasgados que le observavan desde unos frondosos arboles -Hermione ¿hay lobos en Hogwats?- la pregunto de Harry hizo extrañarse un poco a la chica castaña -supongo que hay algunos en el bosque prohibido, pero en realidad nadie los ha visto- comento ella, mientras retomaba su lectura

-Quizas deverias preguntarlea Hagrid... por sierto, ¿alguien sabe porque actua tan extraño?- las palabras de Ron, se quedaron en el aire, ante la exclamacion de sorpresa del joven de cabellos castaños. Frente a ellos pudo vislumbrar la impresionante verja que era flanqueada por columnas de piedra, coronadas por estuillas de cerdos alados.

-No os movais- susurro Hermione, justo ahi, a la entrada, habia dos dementores, aquellos seres espeluznantes que con tan solo su presencia momentanea podian extinguir toda la felicidad y la alegria. Harry se recargo sobre su asiento y cerro sus ojos, en espera a que pasaran al lado del los dementores sin mayor problema. Diego observo a su amiga un instante, su estado no habia cambiado, sin embargo, casi podia jurar que el collar de luna que su compañera llevava al cuello libero un pequeño destello, algo parecido a una luz plateada apenas perceptible, por lo que nadie mas pudo verlo. El carruaje cogio velocidad a tavez del largo y empinado camino que llevaba al castillo. Hermione se asomaba por la ventanilla para ver hacercarse las pequeña torres. Finalmente el carruaje se detuvo.

 **(EN EL CASTILLO)**

Hermione se hacia camino en medio de una gran multitud de estudiantes que cruzaban las grandes puertas con gran gozo por llegar al castillo al que todos consideraban su hogar y mas con tremendo viajecito que habian tenido. Diego y Ron dirigian a Selene, quien finalmente podia caminar, mientras que Harry los seguia, sin embargo su camino se vio interrumpido cuando alguien les llamo

-Potter, Granger, quiero hablar con vosotros- los jovenes volteron al reconcer a su profesora que les llamaba por encima de las cabezas de la multitud -Es la profesora McGonagall- Ron le comento a Diego, quien asintio entendiendo.

La profesora McGonagall era una mujer de cabellos grisaceos y un moño en la nuca, parecia tener un rostro severo, sus penentrarntes ojos se enmarcaban en uans gafas cuadradas, Diego rio mentalmente, al parecer, aun estando en otro pais, habian cosas que no cambiaban. La mujer parecia muy severa, seria, y tenia la pinta de infundir sierto temor en los alumnos, sin embargo, le daba la impresion de siempre buscar lo mejor para todos.

-Profesora McGonagall, el profesor Lupin nos ha pedido que llevemos a Selene con la Señora Pomfrey- menciono Hermione cuando habian alcanzado a llegar con la profesora. La mujer fijo su vista en la joven pelinegra que apenas y se podia mantener de pie -Potter acompañe a la señorita a la enfermeria, la señora Pomfrey le atendera a usted tambien- ante las palabras de la profesora, Harry y Diego estuvieron a punto de protestar, sin embargo, la mirada de la profesora les hizo tragarse las palabras, y ante la mirada de todos, Harry cogio la mano de Selene para guiarla a la enfermeria...

-Granger necesito hablar con usted- hablo la profesora nuevamente y ahora se dirigio a el joven pelirrojo -Weasley ¿que esta esperando? Valla con los demas- el joven asintio aunque no parecia muy dispuesto a moverse, la mujer miro al joven de cabellos castaños -¿señor?- Diego puso una de sus mejores sonrisas -Astori, señora Profesora- respondio el

-Es el compañero de Selene...vienen del intercambio- comento Hermione

-si.. si, por supuesto... Astori espere en la puerta del Gran Comedor con sus demas compañeras, vuestra selecccion sera despues de los de primero- y con esas palabras, la profesora, seguida de Hermione desaparecio por otro corredor.

-¿la seleccion?- pregunto Diego a Ron mientras se dirigian al gran comedor

-Con todo el lio del Dementor, ni si quiera os lo contamos ¿no?... intentare explicartelo rapido, es una tradicion en la escuela que la primera noche aqui, los nuevos alumnos son enviados a una casa- comenzo a explicar Ron mientras Diego le escuchaba con atencion

-Estan los Tejones de Hufflepuf, son unos perdedores...tambien estan las aburridas Aguilas de Ravenclaw, siempre estan estudiando- comentaba Ron distraidamente sin darse cuenta de las miradas fulminantes que le enviavan los estudiantes que pasaban por ahi

-Las casas siempre compiten entre si, pero sobre todo las dos ultimas... en Slytherin estan las serpientes, no te acerques a ellos, aman la magia negra y se dice que son fieles seguidores de quien-tu-sabes -comento Ron

-¿Quien-tu-sabes?- pregunto Diego extrañado

-exacto- comento el otro

-y guardo lo mejor para el final... estamos los Gryffindors, los leones valientes, amamos divertirnos, ser valientes y odiamos a las serpientes-su comentario fue interrumpido por un golpe que le dio su hermana que pasaba por ahi -Ronald, no deverias irte burlando de las otras casas... que ejempl le das a los chicos nuevos- le reclamo ella, alejandose poco despues, mientras Diego reia.

Finalmente detuvieron su marcha frente a unas grandes puertas de madera que Diego suponia devia de ser el gran comedor ha donde la profesora McGonagall les habia mandado. Ron atravezo la puerta con su hermana y una gran multitud de estudiantes que los arrastraban hacia adentro. Diego se mantuvo frente a las puertas pensando que con el mas minimo movimiento estas podian desaparecer. Cuando una voz lo distrajo, al vol,tear hacia aqueklla voz se encontro con Jade, Amber, Sheila y Maya que lo veian interrogativamente.

 **(ENFERMERIA)**

De verdad, señora Pomfrey me siento bien... no necesito quedarme aqui, mis amigos me esperan en el gran comedor- se quejo Harry por segunda vez en tan solo algunos minutos, la medimaga bufo en frustracion -bien, dejame darte chocolate tan siquiera- insistio ella, a lo que Harry suspiro resignado -El profesor Lupin ya nos ha dado un poco... - comento el

La mujer se adentro en su oficina diciendo algunas cosas que Harry alcanzo a comprender como -finalmente un profesor competente... el profesor Dumbledore ya esta recapacitando- Harry apensas y alcanzo a oprimir una risa, cuando la medimaga regreso con una barra de chocolate que le extendio al azabache

-Con eso debera estar mejor y sera mejor que se de prisa, que la seleccion esta por terminar- menciono la mujer mientras empujaba al joven hacia la salida de la enfermeria, el joven intento resistirse un poco, aun habia algo que le intrigaba, pero su marea no se lo permitio... la mujer carro la puerta tras el, mientras alcanzo a escuchar algo como un suspiro -!Hay! Dementores...¿Que sera despues?-

 **(FUERA DEL GRAN COMEDOR)**

-Esto definitivamente no esta bien, Diego ¿Como pudistes dejar a Selene sola,en medio de una crisis de panico, como esa? Eres el colmo de la Irresponsabilidad- exclamo Sheila con gran frustracion -Shei, tranquilizate, nos estan viendo raro- menciono Maya por lo bajo, fue hasta aquellos momentos que se dieron cuenta que una larga fila de onceañeros les veian con atencion

-No fue una crisis de panico, ya te lo dije.. fue un D-E-M-E-N-T-O-R – hablo Diego, deletreando aquella ultima palabra que aun le daba escalofrios.

-¿al menos sabes que es esa cosa?- le interrogo Amber, el gruop permanecio en silencio, esperando que el joven castaño respondiera algo dudoso -no-

Sheila apreto con fuerza sus puños como si luchara contra un creciente instinto de golpear a su compañero, mientras Amber y Maya intentaban controlarla, aunque no estaban muy de acuerdo con las acciones de su amigo -¿Que no piensas ayudar?- Jade suspiro ante las reprimendas de su hermana y con cuidado cierra la pequeña pántalla verdosa que habia brotado de su brazalete platiado -Dejen a Diego, que enviaran a Selene a la enfermeria fue lo mejor que podian hacer – comento simplemente, para la sorpresa de sus amigas y el alibio del chico.

-¿Pero de que estas hablando?- le cuestiono su gemela perpleja

-Mientras ustedes discutian, le he enviado un mensaje a Zoe, entro en la red-magica y encontro un archivo muy curioso de estas criaturas- comento Jade mientras sus compañeros la miraban atonitos...

 **(FUERA DEL DESPACHO DE MCGONAGALL)**

La profesora McGonagall salia de su despacho mientras hablaba con Hermione, la joven asntia mientras acomodaba un poco el cuello de su tunica, cuando se percataron que Harry se acercaba por el pasillo, aun lucia un poco mareado y esto no le agrado a la profesora

-Potte! ¿Que haces por aca muchacho? Deverias estar en la enfermeria- le reprendio la mujern al verle, el joven azabache se puso rigido como si apenas se percatara de la presencia de la profesora y de su amiga

-La señoraPomfrey me ha dicho que estaria bien con algo de chocolate- comento Harry un poco confuso

-Granger, ayudeme a llevar a su compañero a la enfermeria, devo hablar con la enfermera- hablo la profesora, aunque aquello ultimo parecia mas para ella que para los chicos...

 **(FUERA DEL GRAN COMEDOR)**

-asi que, estas diciendo... basicamente... que los dementores... son ¿criaturas muertas que te hacen sufrir?- pregunto Diego algo confundido, Jade suspiro -segun la red magica, los Dementores son criaturas temibles que train sufrimiento y alejan toda la felicidad, tambien provocan una oscurisdad basia- menciono ella pensativa, cundo Diego exclama un -AJA!- a lo que sus amigas rodaron los ojos -es por eso que atacaron a Selene, sus poderes son polos opuestos... deve de ser tambien, el motivo de que Selene halla sido la unica que pudo verlo antes de que subiera al expreso- comento Diego, como si acabara de resolver un complicado rompecabezas -realmente no contemple esa teoria- se reprendio Jade. Amber miro a su gemela y luego a Diego -¿QUIEREN EXPLICARSE?- pregunto con una cierta desesperacion, Jade se disponia a hacerlo cuando las grandes puertas de madera se abren frente a ellos.

 _ **Las puertas hacia un nuevo misterio se han abierto de par en par ante ellos, ¿que les depara el futuro en una nueva escuela? Entre amigos, enemigos, peleas, profesores excentricos, las cosas no seran tan sensilla ¿Listos para utilizar su ojo interior? !Cuidado niños mios, veo peligro en su futuro! Dentro de poco les traere el siguiente capitulo... "El castillo de las Adivinaciones"**_

 **NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:** _ **HOLA A TODOS ¿DISFRUTANDO DE LA HISTORIA? ESPERO QUE SI, ESCRIBO ESTA PEQUEÑA NOTA PARA ACLARAR UNOS POCOS PUNTOS SOBRE ESTE CAPITULO ...**_

 _ **1) SEGURO SE PREGUNTARAN PORQUE A SELENE LE AFECTAN TANTO LOS DEMENTORES, AHORA NO SE LOS PUEDO DECIR PERO DENTRO DE UNOS CAPITULOS MAS ELLA SE LO REVELARA A UN PERSONAJE CLAVE EN LA HISTORIA ¿QUIEN SERA?**_

 _ **2) SE QUE EN VARIAS PARTES DE ESTE CAP, ME BASE MUCHO EN EL LIBRO, NO SE PREOCUPEN QUE MAS ADELANTE NO ESTARA TAN PEGADO AL LIBRO, TOMANDO NUEVOS GIROS**_

 _ **CREO QUE ESTO ES TODO POR MI PARTE**_

 _ **MIL BESOS Y GRACIAS POR LEER :D**_


End file.
